


Omega War

by horus1251



Series: Lucifer was right now he is wrong [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dimension War and travel, Dukes of Heaven, F/F, F/M, Feudal Heaven, Feudal Hell, God's Fault, I have an account on fanfiction and using mind on it, I plan on one day having them crossover, King of Hell, Lucifer was right, Multi, Mythology completely changed, Shadow wars, The Endless - Freeform, War on comsic scale, the account is under my other jkelly1251, this will sooner or later tie in to a few of my other series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Before God Before Darkness Before the Empty, Their Was nothing right Wrong and Right I the future God becomes bored now the Balance was broken so things change





	1. Chapter 1

Before God Before Darkness Before the Empty, Their Was nothing right Wrong and Right  
After God Created and Thousands of years later A Man-made A Deal Giving Power beyond Imagining from the devil which allow him to take the Power of Every God Demon Angels Archangel and The Darkness even the Empty itself and He Even had the Ability to Increase his power Triple times what it was so using that power he increase it forever never stopping growing in power he share his Powers with his Family and went Back in time to before and From him The Endless was Born Death, Desire and Magic god Darkness the Empty so forth He Was Called Chaos His Brothers Balance, Life, and Destruction and Sisters Love and Time and Order Chaos as Each choice was made Dimensions each one Different each one Following different rules He multiple God and Darkness and Put one of each in each Dimension  
He Made Reapers for Death and Gave him Avatars to serve as him in the dimensions and become his Angel of Death Each of his children created something for themselves his siblings each created something or Went to a dimension leaving Balance and Love with him When then He had More Children and They Became Gods of Man when Man no longer pray they join him in his realm leaving Pagans versions of themselves Which is when He grew to Enjoy Women and Took some from dimensions and Loved them created new Children with them and the children Became his Acolytes Chaos after Centuries noticed one of his Children Becoming Bored so watching saw a Dimension Be destroyed thanks to bored never suspected the consequences.  
Balance sent a message to them all saying that it was broken after  
Chaos  
'' What do you suggest''  
Balance  
'' The Balance was broken by your son because of Boredom so fix it ''  
Chaos  
'' How ''  
Balance  
'' Your choice ''  
Chaos nodding thinks back through decides to change things  
Love  
'' Oh Your Daughter is in love ''  
Chaos  
'' with the human ''  
Love nods  
Chaos  
'' Then There is much to do ''  
[In the garden, Amara holds her hand over Chuck's chest, healing him as waves of energy flow from her hand]  
CHUCK:  
I think we're just gonna go away for a while and...  
DEAN:  
Hey, yeah.  
Family meeting.  
I get it.  
CHUCK:  
But first...  
[Chuck walks over to Dean and places a hand on his chest, removing the bomb. Dean grimaces in pain.]  
CHUCK:  
Better?  
DEAN:  
What about us?  
What about Earth?  
CHUCK:  
Earth will be fine.  
It's got you...and Sam.  
AMARA:  
Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you.  
[Chuck and Amara hold hands and disintegrate into swirls of light and dark smoke. They travel upwards and disappear.]  
[As Sam and Cas enter the bunker a hand is dripping blood out of their line of site]  
CAS:  
Sam, I'm so sorry.  
If you want to talk...I'm here if you need anything.  
TONI:  
Hello, hello.  
[Toni places her hand on a banishing sigil on the wall and Cas disappears]  
SAM  
Cas!  
[As Sam reaches behind for his gun Toni draws on him]  
TONI:  
Don't.  
Sam Winchester.  
Toni Bevell.  
Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse.  
Oh, you won't have heard of me—us.  
We're very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies.  
SAM:  
You, um...  
What?  
TONI:  
They sent me to take you in.  
SAM:  
To take me in?  
TONI:  
Assuming the world didn't end, and— Yay.  
SAM:  
Look, lady—  
TONI:  
We've been watching you, Sam.  
What you've done, the damage you've caused—archangels, Leviathans, the Darkness, and now, well— the old men have decided enough's enough.  
I mean, let's face it, Sam.  
You're just a jumped-up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good.  
Now, where's Dean?  
SAM:  
Dead.  
Listen, lady. I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want—  
[Sam starts to walk towards Toni.]  
TONI:  
Stop.  
SAM: [continuing to move forward]  
Put the gun down.  
TONI:  
I said stop.  
SAM:  
You and I both know you're not gonna pull the trigger.  
[Toni fires the gun and the shell casing clatters on the floor]  
[Dean is walking through a wooded area]  
DEAN:  
Come on. Where the hell am I?  
[He holds up his phone in an effort to get a signal when he hears a woman's voice]  
WOMAN'S VOICE (off-screen):  
Help!  
Help me!  
[He follows the sounds and comes to a clearing. Mary Winchester is standing there in her white nightgown]  
DEAN:  
Mom?  
Amara and Chuck were leaving the Earth when they were Pull into Chaos home  
Amara and Chuck frozen at the event frighten  
'' Father ''  
Chaos and Love sitting in their throne not in their true form because if they were Everything would be dust instantly  
'' Hello My children ''  
Chuck  
'' what is going on ''  
Chaos  
'' the Balance has been broken ''  
Chuck gulps as does Amara  
'' we Fixed it ''  
Chaos  
'' yes now but sooner or later it will break again ''  
Chuck  
'' How do we stop it ''  
Chaos  
'' War ''  
Chuck and Amara  
'' We fight each other ''  
Chaos chuckles  
'' No You and Dimensions similar to yours will fight Forever ''  
Chuck and Amara  
'' Why ''  
Chaos  
'' You Become bored ''  
Chuck afraid chuckles  
'' Oh Ok ''  
Amara still confuse  
'' What ''  
Chaos  
'' Your Brother destroy the balance because he was bored ''  
Amara's heart stops thinking '' Dean ''  
Love smiles wide  
Chaos  
'' We will send you back once My siblings fix things enough to start ''  
Chuck nods and heads to his room with Destruction and Order following  
Amara feeling that she should stay waits  
Love Laughs which fills the universe with peace and Love  
'' Come Come we have much to teach you ''  
Amara's face turns red realize what this means  
Love and Desire Takes Amara and leaves to teach Amara everything to do with their domains  
Chaos sighs Now For The others  
CROWLEY: We do this ritual, we seal that rift, and we lock the Devil in this godforsaken place. That's the plan, remember? Two birds, one spell.  
SAM: Right, right. Just hurry.  
[Sam peeks over the rock to see Lucifer advance on Dean, grab him, and start hitting him]  
LUCIFER: You lose.  
[Sam crouches back down to help with the spell]  
SAM: Uh, Dead Sea brine, uh, mercury, lamb's blood, holy oil. Here we go.  
[Lucifer continues punching Dean]  
SAM: That's the last of it. That's everything.  
CROWLEY: No, it's not.  
HOME: What?  
[Lucifer switches to stomping on Dean and kicking him]  
CROWLEY: If we wanna seal that rip, we need one more minor ingredient.  
SAM: – What?  
CROWLEY: – A life.  
[Lucifer kicks Dean again]  
LUCIFER: Ah, I could do this all day. You make such funny noises.  
[Lucifer is flung away from Dean by an invisible force]  
CROWLEY: Surprise.  
LUCIFER: Crowley! [Sam rushes over to help Dean up, and pulls him back toward the rift] You sneaky little... So I guess I get to kill you twice, huh, Crowley?  
CROWLEY: I doubt it.  
LUCIFER: Oh, no, no. You had your chance. You could've put me back in the Cage, but... you had to make it personal, didn't you?  
[Sam and Dean stop by the rift and watch Crowley and Lucifer]  
CROWLEY: You're right. It is personal. You humiliated me. I... I hate you. Deeply. Truly. I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off your face. Personally.  
LUCIFER: You mean...this one? [Crowley's lets his angel blade drop into his hand] Come on, Crowley. You know whatever you try, you're gonna lose.  
CROWLEY: You're right. [he turns to Sam and Dean] Bye, boys.  
[Crowley stabs himself with his angel blade, and falls to the ground, dead. Sam and Dean watch, stunned, as Cas barges through the rift and pushes past them]  
DEAN: Cas?  
SAM: No, come on. Come on!  
DEAN: Cas! Cas! Cas!  
SAM: No, no, no, no, no, no! We gotta go! We gotta go!  
[Dean tries to stop Cas, but he advances on Lucifer with his blade drawn, while Sam drags Dean back through the rift]  
[Kelly, delivering the baby, begins to glow and then an explosion of golden light knocks Mary across the room]  
KELLY: I love you.  
ACT 5  
[exterior, the alternate universe, Cas advances on Lucifer and stabs him in the stomach with his angel blade. Lucifer's eyes glow red]  
[exterior, the lake house at the rift, Sam and Dean get to their feet. Dean looks at the fading rift in shock when Cas comes back through]  
SAM: Cas.  
[The rift flares behind Cas and an angel blade pierces his chest from behind]  
DEAN: No!  
[Cas falls to the ground, revealing Lucifer standing behind him, holding the bloody angel blade]  
LUCIFER: That was fun. Seriously, guys point for trying. Super impressed, but, uh... playtime's over.  
MARY: Get away from them.  
LUCIFER: Mary, right? Yeah, I've heard about you. You, uh, are certainly living up to the hype.  
Look, seriously, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I owe ya, kid.  
[behind her back, Mary activates the angelic brass knuckles and then takes a step toward Lucifer, until Sam tries to stop her]  
SAM: Mom, Mom, Mom.  
MARY: I love you.  
[she punches Lucifer in the face]  
Lucifer: Cute. Is that all you got, mama?  
[Mary punches him again, and again, and he drops the angel blade beside Cas's body. She continues punching him, each blow lighting up the red grace beneath his skin. She punches him back toward the rift, and as he's about to fall through, he grabs her arm and pulls her with him.]  
DEAN: Mom!  
[The rift flares brightly, and then disappears altogether]  
MARY: Aah!  
DEAN: – Mom, Mom! No!  
[Lucifer and Mary land in the alternate universe, and the rift disappears on that side, as well]  
LUCIFER: – No! No! No, no! No!  
[Dean looks from the vanished rift over to Cas]  
DEAN: No! No. No, no, no, no, no.  
[Sam sees a glowing, flickering light inside the house, glances at Cas, and then runs toward the house]  
[Dean stands over Cas, then drops to his knees, looking from Cas up to the sky, and then back to Cas]  
[Sam finds Kelly's body in bed and closes her eyes, then follows Jack's scorched footprints to his nursery, and finds Jack sitting in the corner in the dark, his eyes glowing ominously golden]  
Time Sighs stands and change A dimension time making one world slow and Other fast  
Chaos Already preparing the dimensions of Supernatural having Trillions upon Trillions of his children to work with the others while he and Twelve of his Strongest children work with Chuck Dimension  
[THUNDER]  
[EXTERIOR - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[MARY and LUCIFER are wandering in the desert.]  
LUCIFER  
Mary, not to be critical, but if we are ever gonna find a way out of here, uh, you gotta pick up the pace.  
We got a lot of ground to cover, okay?  
[MARY sits in the sand.]  
MARY  
Not sure I see the point, since… no matter how this plays out, you're going to kill me.  
LUCIFER  
Why would I kill you?  
Oh, that's right. 'Cause I'm evil. Yeah, let me tell you a couple of things, all right?  
You don't get to defy God and beat the Cage without having a modicum of intelligence, all right?  
A game plan, i.e., I don't want you dead because I need you alive.  
All right, look, yeah, in a perfect world, I would probably kill you and your plodding sons. But life isn't fair.  
Your sons have my boy. So I'm gonna exchange you for my son.  
MARY  
You can't possibly care about raising a child.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, you have no idea what I care about.  
[Suddenly, a FIREBALL seemingly targets them. It lands and explodes not so far from where MARY was sitting. There's smoke everywhere. LUCIFER stares at the point where the fireball landed.]  
LUCIFER  
What the hell?  
Mary?!  
THUNDERCLAP]  
[EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[We see MARY walking through the desert. There are plenty of dead bodies around. A HUNTER who was hiding behind a rock points a SHOTGUN at her.]  
HUNTER  
Who the hell are you?  
MARY  
Mary. Mary Winchester. I'm a Hunter.  
HUNTER  
Doubt it. Come here.  
[MARY gets closer.]  
HUNTER  
You don't walk like an angel. They all walk like they got sticks up their asses.  
[He throws some HOLY WATER at MARY.]  
Not a demon neither.  
MARY  
I told you.  
HUNTER  
I ain't never met a female Hunter. Not many women, period, since the wars began.  
MARY  
Wars?  
HUNTER  
What rock you been under?  
MARY  
I'm not from around here.  
HUNTER  
Oh.  
MARY  
I don't know anything. I just got attacked by some kind of fireball or something.  
HUNTER  
(Laughs) Angels, yeah. Always takin' shots.  
[He gets closer, creepily.]  
Maybe I can… help you find your way.  
MARY  
(Walking 1backward) I'm good.  
HUNTER  
Ah. (He grabs her arm) Let's keep this friendly, huh?  
[MARY punches him. They start fighting.]  
HUNTER  
Bitch!  
[The HUNTER throws MARY on the ground, gets ready to shoot her when… LUCIFER kills him.]  
LUCIFER  
You're welcome. Uh, Mary, in case you didn't notice, you left without me.  
What is wrong with you? We need each other! This is a win-win situation. Okay?  
We gotta get outta this… the theme park, we both get our boys back.  
MARY  
You think I want you to win?  
[LUCIFER sighs deeply. He snaps his fingers. MARY hunches in pain.]  
[LUCIFER snaps his fingers again. The pain stops.]  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, I'm—I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist.  
Chuck world Slow where a Month in Michael's world is A day in this world  
EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[LUCIFER and MARY are still walking.]  
LUCIFER  
Are you tired? Really? (laughs) You know what? Let me tell you a couple of things. First of all, we gotta blow this taco stand before who knows what happens to my son.  
And second of all, you're the reason that we are even stuck in this literally godforsaken place, to begin with. So I'm sorry you're tired.  
It's not my fault you were born a wimpy little human with your wimpy little lungs and your weak little legs.  
MARY  
What?  
LUCIFER  
You heard me. Don't say another word on this trip, okay?  
[A group of ANGELS suddenly appears.]  
LUCIFER  
Just what I need. Angels. Hey.  
ANGEL  
I sense a creature that stinks of Hell.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, yeah. That would be her.  
ANGEL  
False! Identify yourself.  
LUCIFER  
I'm Lucifer.  
ANGEL  
False.  
LUCIFER  
Not, I'm pretty sure I'm—I'm Lucifer. (to Mary) You wanna tell this guy who I am?  
ANGEL  
False. Lucifer was killed by the archangel Michael.  
LUCIFER  
What? This place is nuts!  
ANGEL  
Freeze!  
LUCIFER  
Oh, what are you gonna… Are you gonna smite me?  
ANGEL  
(to the angels) On my command.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, for the love of…  
[The angels get ready to smite LUCIFER.]  
ANGEL  
Now!  
[LUCIFER snaps his fingers and the angels disintegrate into smoke.]  
LUCIFER  
Was he kidding? I mean, even in the land of Bizarro, an angel isn't gonna try to…  
[A FIREBALL lands close to them.]  
LUCIFER  
Oh, come on!  
[Surrounded by white smoke, we see a MAN standing and the silhouette of a pair of WINGS. The man walks up to LUCIFER and MARY.]  
MICHAEL  
You should be dead.  
LUCIFER  
Eh… Okay. And who are you and what spaghetti western coughed you up?  
MICHAEL  
Don't you know me, brother?  
LUCIFER  
Michael?  
MICHAEL  
You are Lucifer. I can feel it. But how is that even possible?  
LUCIFER  
Um… You know, alternate universes, interdimensional travel, blah, blah, blah. It's her fault.  
Uh, I'll buy that you're Michael, but you sort of seem like a cheap knockoff to the one I left behind, and he's a hot mess.  
MICHAEL  
I killed my Lucifer. Tore him apart in the skies over Abilene. But hey, can't get enough of a good thing.  
LUCIFER  
Um… Okay. Why not?  
[They start fighting. MICHAEL grabs LUCIFER's arm and twists it.]  
MICHAEL  
Hurt?  
LUCIFER  
No. It's kinda wimpy. Aah!  
(groans in pain)  
What are you gonna do? Kill me?  
MICHAEL  
Or… maybe not. Maybe I need you.  
Dean and Sam with Jack in the Back seat head to the Bunker  
A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, "The Devil's Throat" at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his "my way or the highway" quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when he banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite his pissiness and his massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael's hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all his toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: While I was in your head, I saw what you're afraid of– being locked up again like you were in the Cage. So after I'm done, you'll be left here, alone, in agony, forever.  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?  
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer's hanging cage, we see it's lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, and then leaves the room]  
LUCIFER: Aah!  
[ Screaming ]  
[ Screaming continues ]  
[Cut to lightning and thunder in the Apocalypse World, as Lucifer is manhandled to stand before Michael]  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometimes, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
LUCIFER: Oh, you mean to the Earth? Sort of need that pesky little rift to pull that trade-off, right? And it's...oh. Missing.  
MICHAEL: For now. I consider myself a man with a plan. Alternate universes? Not news. We've been exploring the idea.  
LUCIFER: "We"?  
MICHAEL: Bring him in. The greatest minds on this "dead rock," including...  
[A demon goes to the door, and opens it for someone to enter]  
Our Prophet of the Lord.  
LUCIFER: Kevin? Kevin Tran?  
KEVIN: Have we met?  
LUCIFER: Uh, we had one of you in our world. The other you is dead.  
KEVIN: Don't care.  
MICHAEL: What do you have for me?  
KEVIN: I... I've assembled all the elements annotated in the angel tablet. Of course, I haven't done this before– no one here has– and any predictions are only predictive, not declarative probabilities being what they are or could be. Maybe. Or not. But a fly in the ointment exists.  
MICHAEL: Yes.  
KEVIN (holding up a glass and silver angel grace vial): The key ingredient– archangel grace, which you have refused to donate.  
MICHAEL: Don't screw with me, worm.  
KEVIN: I'm a vertebrate, neither an annelid nor a nematode.  
[Michael takes the vial from Kevin beneath another glowing cross window and turns to Lucifer]  
MICHAEL: I don't need to waste my grace. And there's plenty in the cupboard.  
LUCIFER: Oh, touch me, and I'll –  
[One of the angels restraining him punches Lucifer in the face]  
MICHAEL: Don't worry. I won't take it all. Save some for a rainy day. Say "ah."  
[Michael slits Lucifer's throat with an angel blade, and extracts a bit of his grace into the vial, then healing the wound]  
In the Apocalypse World, Kevin prepares the ingredients for a spell as Lucifer watches on, flanked by grey-clothed guard angels]  
KEVIN: It's ready.  
LUCIFER: Kevin, what are you doing, getting mixed up with Michael?  
KEVIN: I don't have a choice. I'm a prophet, so I serve God, but there's no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don't have a choice because I'm a prophet.  
LUCIFER: Idiot. Can't you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm confused. Aren't you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster? And besides, Michael's taking me with him to paradise world so I can meet hot women.  
LUCIFER: I'm sorry. What?  
[The door bangs open and Michael storms in]  
MICHAEL: This better work.  
KEVIN: Okay, disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated Megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before. And it should be enough to open the rift, but I can't promise 100%.  
MICHAEL: Just do it.  
KEVIN: Okay.  
LUCIFER: Kevin... don't do it.  
[Kevin does it.]  
KEVIN: Mah ray, fay doh, em lah.  
Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
[Kevin chants and pours the bit of Lucifer's grace into the spell bowl. As he finishes the contents of the bowl shift from glowing white to orange, and a portal rips open behind Lucifer. It pulses once, taking everyone off guard but giving Lucifer an opening to fight back. He knocks aside his guards, and makes a running leap for the portal, which seals shut in a burst of light the moment he crosses through]  
MICHAEL: What just happened?!  
KEVIN: Clearly, the science wasn't perfect! And wow! The spell's designed to admit one person at a time. Who saw that coming?!  
MICHAEL: Fix this.  
Suddenly Michael was taken along with The other archangels from ever dimension to do with supernatural and went work those teaching them for the war along with their God and Darkness  
Lucifer appears in a Room  
Chaos standing  
'' Hello grandson ''  
Lucifer gulps knowing who this is  
Chaos  
'' supernatural dimension balance is broken I am having a dimension war to fix it you will be trained  
The four Archangels go to a room and when they open the door there is a huge clearing where they will be taught everything they need to know  
Lucifer and the Archangels shrug  
Lucifer says '' Does anyone have any idea what we need to learn ''  
The Others shake their heads  
the Earth shakes and the Sound of Universe shaking suddenly Thirteen individual Lights appears from the Sky  
The Archangels gulp feeling the powers from each of the Lights suddenly the Area transforms into a Library  
Lucifer gulps in fear '' Really we are to learn in a Library ''  
Three of the Lights move off and takes Gabriel Two Lights to take Raphael and Four lights take Michael leaving four for Lucifer  
Lucifer sighs  
The lights dim enough for Forms to Appear  
Lucifer looks around Two All female or at least appears the other two Males  
Lucifer '' is there a reason for you four ''  
The Four Smile  
The Two Males are suddenly clothed one wearing Celestial gold the other Litterally flames  
Lucifer fearful at their looks pauses  
'' What are you teaching me ''  
The One wearing Gold  
'' I am The sun I will be teaching you Light Powers and the powers to do with Life you may call me Apollo ''  
Flaming  
'' I Am Punishment I will show you how to become The Archangel of Punishment and the abilities that come with it including Hell powers''  
Lucifer frozen  
'' I will gain new powers ''  
One of The Women wearing a toga step forward speaks with an enchanting voice  
'' I am Aphrodite goddess of Love and Beauty I will teach you Tempting Sins Lust Sex Words and Shapeshifting to please the holder as well as Showing Image and how important an impression you make as well as how to show you how an Image will make someone fearful and Happy or Lustful and Horny depending on the situation  
Lucifer nods glance at the final one Who wears a Dress  
The Woman  
'' I am Athena Goddess of War and Battle strategy I shall Train you styles of fighting and Tactics and How to use the image correctly ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' SO what first ''  
Punishment stands  
'' First You are Punish ''  
Lucifer groans as Everything is torture beyond the brink in moments while The Knowledge is implanted but while that happens his grace is Healed and Back at full as well as No longer corrupted but a barrier forms  
Punishment Nods and Ends it  
'' You are Punish and Healed now I shall train you in Your Powers and How it can be used to Rule Hell ''  
Lucifer spends centuries learning Fear, torture, How to shapeshift use his powers for punishment knowing to give a form to inspire Fear or need be Breaking The Mind and Soul of an enemy  
Lucifer from Athena learns all Martial arts and Weaponry and How to used his powers and wisely done how to control his angry so forth he Learns all tactics of Political, warfare and How to rule to best of his ability  
Lucifer from Aphrodite he Learns Fashion how it can be used to inspire fear or Greatness and All Manners of Sex how to tempt to increase loyalty so many things it got to the point where Lucifer was able to tempt Aphrodite into loving him and Becoming his wife  
Lucifer gained the Power of Pheromone Manipulation, Sonic Scream, Manipulation  
Elemental, Dimension, Weather, divine, Light and physical Manipulation as well shapeshifting, Illusions and Matter creation and Manipulation as well as Fear inducement by His Hell form and Torture the soul and Mind Just showing that form  
The Gods and Goddess in charge of training Lucifer  
time together  
'' You Have learned your powers well have gained the mind of The Greatest strategies in history now to Make up with your brothers and Plan for the war  
Lucifer nods pauses creates a suit that was Black and Red Lucifer straighten his collars and Puts on a trenchcoat that was pure white with a sheath for a weapon on both sides than a Cloak tie around his Neck expending to the floor the Cloak bore the Mark of the morningstar  
Lucifer using his shapeshifting Ability to de-aged himself and transform himself into a mixed of Mark and Tom gaining in height becoming 224 pounds and a six pack  
Lucifer sighs and Rubs his hair turning it into Light Blonde  
Lucifer nods  
Apollo smirks nodding  
'' Now For Your Three or Four weapons ''  
Lucifer pauses waits as the Room transforms from the Library into an Armory  
Lucifer walking back and forth reaches out grabbing a sword that looks like the one from Lord of the rings and places it in it stealth Then walks to the other side grabbing a dagger which is only a foot long and silver and Red Gold A Staff That serves as His King Maker and Finally A Golden Two-handed Mace which serves as his ultimate weapon that when struck causes the area to Be disintegrated and Flames to erupt  
Lucifer stands and Places the Dagger in his Suit left side his sword in his trenchcoat and the mace on his back where it disappears until needed finally with his power he turns the weapon into a cane and walks with the cane  
Lucifer summons his wings which thanks to training were visible and they were Burnt at the tips with Glowing Feathers that were Red and Gold on inside White on the outside  
Lucifer flaps his wings and disappears and Appears in the Throne room  
Meanwhile  
Michael stands in a chamber Breathing Heavily learning his Powers which were  
Elemental and Ability to force Truth Lightning and Heavenly fires and light  
Michael Breathing heavy as He reads the Book of Love  
Michael Sighs  
'' I know what Love is I love My siblings and My father ''  
A Gorgeous man steps forth  
'' No you don't know what love is ''  
Michael stands enraged  
'' YOU DARE YOU FOOLISH ''  
The gorgeous man Frowns and Michael falls to his knees in tears  
A Gorgeous man Smiles  
'' But you will you will ''  
Michael Grace is taken from him and He falls to a dimension of the earth where he spends hundreds of Lifetimes Learning all about True Family and Love at times he was a Writer others a police officer, Soldier, He was Rich, He was Poor he was the pope he was a priest he was a king after Hundred lives he had every kind of Life before after a hundred lives he was teleported back to the classroom he was Made human in  
Michael gasping in fright screams as his grace is forcibly reentered he regains his Powers and Memories Michael screaming as his human memories are downloaded into himself  
Michael breathing heavily gasping  
The Gorgeous man walks in  
'' Now draw on your experience for ruling Heaven ''  
Michael glows because of his life as a fashion designer understand that image is important  
Michael glowing for a moment as he creates a suit and Puts it on except the suit was gold and silver and Puts a trenchcoat over it then taking the trenchcoat of and takes it off then puts on Armor and A Cloak then putting the trenchcoat over then Grabs a Blade made of Light and One Made of Fire and Brings out his wings which were Gold and silver he disappears to the throne room  
Gabriel appear in a courtroom  
''What hell ''  
The Lights form into women  
Gabriel purrs  
'' well you are all incredible what do you say we''  
Women chuckles and A-Bolt hits Gabriel causing him to be thrown through the air hitting the air  
Gabriel spends Months listen to cases being Presented to The court  
'' Right these cases was so cut and dry ''  
The Women groans then they merge together to become one  
Gabriel eyes wide  
'' A One girl harem Awesome ''  
The Woman  
'' Humans actually divided us You called me Hecate, Persephone, and Orisis  
what I actually am is I am Azyren goddess of Judgement of the dead, magic, Crossroads, Eternal Justice ''  
Gabriel pauses nods  
'' So ''  
Azyren smirks  
'' Now you will learn the Truth ''  
Gabriel was displaced throughout the world watching the Incidents and learning that The Killers actually was abuse  
Azyren smiles  
'' You see everything is grey ''  
Gabriel nods  
'' why are showing me ''  
Azyren  
'' Becuase you are the Archangel of Judgement ''  
Gabriel pauses  
'' woah wait I, not the only one am I ''  
Azyren  
'' Every angel will have jobs and duties so their Powers will match ''  
Gabriel  
'' And Since Archangels have you are given us actually powers to deal with it ''  
Azyren  
'' Yes You are The Archangel of Messages and Judgement of God and Heaven so You will be faster then Speed of Light you will be able to have control of the winds and Have the Voice and Spirit of Judgement ''  
Gabriel Gasps knowing that power  
'' My Brothers ''  
Azyren  
'' Lucifer is The King of Hell and The Punisher and The Archangel of Light, Desire, and Music and creation so his powers are Healing and Destruction to heal and Create the innocent and when needed as he will when you return to fix heaven and Hell alongside you and Your Brothers: Michael is The Archangel of Justice and Battle While Raphael is the Archangel of Information and Healing he is who gets the Information from those who get interrogated meaning Prisons and Heaven will be under him ''  
Gabriel nods  
'' So Heaven how will it be Lead by us ''  
Azyren  
'' Each of you will be given folders and you must choose as many as you can those chosen will be your Generals, Lieutenant, and Advisors, So forth basically your Cabinet ''  
Gabriel  
'' What About the Hierarchy ''  
Azyren  
'' God at the top as long as you do that your decision ''  
Gabriel nods  
'' We will talk ''  
Azyren  
'' go get ready your Done ''  
Gabriel knowing Image and how important that is Puts himself in a leather Jacket with Khalis he Nods as he goes and Picks his weapons  
The Room transforms into the armory  
Gabriel grabs two Daggers and Two Katana Swords as well as A Claymore on his back  
Gabriel nods and Brings out his wings which present as Shadows on the Wall Because they move to fast for eyes to see but when Still they were Green and Blue Gabriel flaps once and Moves at the speed of light to the Throne room  
Raphael was in a hospital Learning all kinds of Healing for Angel, Demons, Humans, Creatures, Basically, he knows everything to do with healing  
and All the ways to get Information  
Raphael as the Healer doesn' t take as long so after he has done he brings out his wings which are Pure energy which can be Healing or destruction he leaves  
The Archangels land in the throne room  
Lucifer opens his mouth  
'' Wait, My son, ''  
Chaos frowns  
'' what about him ''  
Lucifer sighs  
'' I know the Winchesters talk about me to him and things and probably made him think he's evil I want a chance to fix that ''  
The other Archangels frown but knowing what they know now about the Mark and what it did can't really blame him for the actions  
Chaos sighs  
'' Agreed I will bring him during the Night and you all may get to know him as well as raise him but know that He will learn his powers here and on earth ''  
The Archangels nod  
Chaos smiles  
'' Now The Plan ''  
The Archangels look at Lucifer silently telling him to speak  
Lucifer smirks  
'' we let you know once we decide ''  
Chaos nods and vanishes  
Lucifer leans back looking at his siblings  
'' The Plan ''  
Michael sighs and Summons thrones for them  
The Archangels pause and sit in their thrones  
Lucifer gasps the Other archangels seeing that he had an idea ask  
'' what ''  
Lucifer smirks  
'' Well I have Ten new ideas ''  
Michael smiles  
'' Ten dear Brother ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes I am Thinking about heaven, Hell, And Monsters even Pagans, Angels, Demons, Humans Heaven and Hell and I believe I have ideas ''  
Raphael leaning back  
'' Let's hear it ''  
Lucifer  
'' For Hell what if I turn it into Different Realms and create new Demons to roam the realms and Bring Back dead Demons ''  
Michael  
'' Every demon ''  
Lucifer shakes his head  
'' I'm thinking Not Arazel and Abaddon ''  
Gabriel nods  
'' That will help with the Winchesters ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Then I create a council of Demons as well as cities ''  
Gabriel pauses  
'' And Why ''  
Lucifer  
'' I would Make A Demon the ruler of that Realm with me as there king ''  
Gabriel understanding  
'' And Souls will go to certain realm depending on crimes ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' I would give them Knights and each Lord of the realm gains there own army to rule the realm the council will basically to make certain The Rules are followed and Souls are where they are supposed to be and being Punish ''  
Michael nodding  
'' anything else with hell''  
Lucifer nods  
'' This is where I need your help ''  
The Archangels look confused  
'' What do you need ''  
Lucifer frowns  
'' it Has been shown that Demons have No skills in anything I ask That you aid me in teaching them and training them ''  
They nod Michael speaks  
'' You shall have are aid brother ''  
Lucifer  
'' I wish to create types of Demons so they have different powers and abilities ''  
Michael nods  
'' Understandable Monsters ''  
Lucifer smiles  
'' Completely honest we now know they were created to try to slow Humans corruption but they are easy to kill so I believe we should open Purgatory and Change the species ''  
Michael sighing  
'' What about the Leviathans ''  
Lucifer sighs sadly  
'' I much as I hate it they need to be destroyed ''  
Michael nods  
Lucifer  
'' May I take care of the Monsters ''  
Gabriel sighs and Nods  
'' I called Pagans ''  
Michael nods  
'' I know you think you will make them more godly and Allowing them to actually be gods ''  
Gabriel nods  
Lucifer smiles with the load off  
'' Okay Now Heaven I thinking we change a lot ''  
Michael nods  
'' How ''  
Lucifer  
'' Well I think with are powers we should be able to summon the hands of god so we put that power into heaven ''  
Michael exclaims  
'' So we have it power up by the hands great ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' We should also make it where Humans can choose how they want there heaven's ''  
Raphael only one to ask  
'' what do you mean dear brother ''  
Lucifer smiles  
'' I am thinking We Make it where if they want to stay in their memories find but if not they can control their Heaven ''  
Raphael  
'' You mean if they wish to create or be in a different world or something ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' There heaven is whatever makes them happy ''  
Raphael  
'' How will we power that ''  
Lucifer  
'' Souls ''  
Raphael  
'' Explain ''  
Lucifer  
'' If we were to take so little no Soul would notice we could continually power heaven up ''  
Michael and Raphael nods  
'' Agreed what about angels ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Now we Can now Create angels from Human's souls and Bring back those that die and Upgrade them while we can give them the same wings ''  
Michael nods  
'' So what do you suggest ''  
Lucifer looking at each of them  
'' As you know our wings are visible let's do the same for them ''  
Michael and Raphael nodding slowly  
'' There wings would be based on their personality but the side effect is that powers would be what is suited for there jobs and duties and Personality ''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' Yes ''  
Michael nodding  
'' Makes sense and gives them control of themselves so anything else ''  
Lucifer  
'' Two things one We need something for the hierarchy of heaven and since we all know That Dad will rule what about us ''  
They Talk for a While  
Lucifer  
'' so it is agreed we Are Archdukes with those serving under else given lower ranks ''  
They Nod  
Lucifer  
'' Now Who will serve as our Cabinet ''  
Lucifer choose twenty after reading the Files and Then seeing the Matchups names to the file  
'' I Pick Ariel As My Second and My secretary Castiel my Defense Strategies and On and on it went until he names the twenty  
Michael Name Ten Raphael 15 and Gabriel 25  
Lucifer nodding  
'' Agreed so Ranks ''  
Michael  
'' Feudal standards ''  
They all nod  
Lucifer  
'' I believe we are done ''  
Michael  
'' Now are the nephew ''  
Lucifer smirks standing stretches  
Chaos appears having decided to double him and when done send this version to the sleeping Jack  
Summons him  
Jack confused  
'' what the hell ''  
Lucifer  
'' My son ''  
They all meet and get to know each other Chaos smiles After They take Jack to Go teach him Chaos smiles knowing that his task with them is almost done  
Months later after he learns the history of the world before he was born and his powers finally leave after learning the future and knowing he has to pretend not to know until Death has a chance to speak to the Winchesters Lucifer sighs preparing to leave knowing the peace ended and that The Real war is about to begin  
Chaos smirks  
'' One Last thing Grace is a weakness so I am Giving Archangels unlimited grace that heals instantly angels grace can be Recreated and Healed by Heaven thanks to your plan if Heaven thinks that the angel in question is worthy ''  
They Nod  
Chaos waves hand and The Archs disappear From Chaos palace and Reappears on earth  
Michael  
'' Time to get to work ''


	2. God's crime and Punishment

God was Following Order and Destruction as they lead him to his room when he would Stay here  
God is Nervously Talking  
'' You know I feel as if I being Lead to my death ''  
Order tilts her head to look at God and smirks  
Destruction laughs  
'' By the time I am Done, you will wish for death ''  
God stops paling dramatically then transforms himself into Light trying to escape while Destruction and Order start laughing as they split the form in half and listen as the Light with his true voice screams as the two forms are dragged to there room Order and Destruction smirking grabbing the two forms recombine them then they recreate the human form God is in.  
God screaming as slowly he is reform into a human form getting louder by the moment.  
Moments later Chuck was remade  
God breathing heavily as Destruction creates some chains while Order was creating an Illusion to complete with the Lessons as Destruction was wrapping the chains around god's essence cutting it off leaving only Chuck who was completely human  
Chuck breathing heavily feeling caged  
'' NO NO Please not this ''  
Order  
'' You will live as human ''  
Destruction smiles looking at Order  
'' Sister ''  
Destruction turns back to Chuck then speaks to chuck  
'' You will remain human until you live the Lived of every human you ever created then You turn into an angel where you will live as one until their death feeling them to Archangel where you will be each one which will last until the moment you catch up to them in the present. ''  
Chuck was shaking  
'' No No I am God You can't you can't '' Destruction grabs the trembling and Rambling Chuck and Throws him into the illusion  
In the Illusion, God becomes a warlord who goes around Murdering People for Pleasure then A farmer and on and on it went until he experiences every kind of Human Life there was with no Memories as well as knowledge the Chains holding him slowly rotting until his finally human life which upon death enough power return to become an angel so on and on it went Living the lives of his angels until he went on to become an archangel and lived the Life of each of his children until right before they were taken next he lived the lives of animals after that the earth where he learns the pain the earth was in thanks to the damage done by humans he spent Billions of years screaming in pain at the feeling from the earth with no one able to hear him except the pagans but they, in the end, are unable to do anything for him in the end when hunters kill the last one which is when the earth died and he felt each and every earthling creation died next he went beyond earth and lived as each of the alien races then his power was return to him in full and the illusion faded  
Destruction laughing order was looking at her brother sadly then begins to speak  
'' Really dear brother ''  
Destruction sighs and turns toward his sister still chuckling sighs and takes a deep breath  
'' Dear sister you can not claim that he does not deserve his fate ''  
Order nods slowly then she spoke  
'' But I cannot understand why you must laugh for the Deserving fate ''  
Destruction sighs nodding slowly then opens his mouth  
'' Sister I laugh because I find the fact that he believes that we would allow him to do as he, please to be the height of folly to the point that it is ludicrous to think ''  
Order shrugs then nod  
'' whatever floats your boat brother ''  
Destruction smirks sighs sadly then turns back To God who was trembling in horror at his crimes  
Destruction laughs at this  
Order tries to hide it but you can see the corner of her mouth curl into a smile  
God mumbling all the while  
'' No No No No No No what have I done II have caused so much pain and suffering ''  
Destruction smirking speaks in a Loud voice  
'' Smile God don't you enjoy the fruits of your Stories don't worry you have more to enjoy forever ''  
God's eyes snap up and he looks at Destruction and slowly stands unsteadily then speak  
'' what do you mean ''  
Order Laughs brightly and keeps laughing while God stares Incredulously and Destruction was smirking chuckling himself  
God upset by this development  
'' Why are you laughing how is anything laugh-worthy ''  
Order and Destruction falls to their knees in laughter clutching their stomachs as they fall to their back laughing louder for what seems like hours  
God staring growing more and more upset and Confused  
'' what is the plan to fix the balance ''  
Destruction still laughing slowly calms down while his sister even more slowly stops laughing  
Destruction turns to their sister the opens his mouth  
'' What do you say sister should I tell him or should I allow you to tell ''  
Order frowns slowly  
'' Dear Brother do you honestly believe that you allow me anything (she grows angrily)''  
Destruction smirking at his sister  
'' No sister ''  
Order nods  
'' only one way to decide right brother ''  
Destruction nods then Order and Destruction pull out their hands and shouts  
'' ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ''  
Finally at the end Order won with a paper to Destruction's Rock  
Destruction groans then stomp away  
Order smirks in destructions direction then turn toward God  
'' Don't pout dear brother maybe you will win next time ''  
Destruction growls  
Order smiles  
'' Well God Choas told you there be a dimension war that will last forever what he didn't tell you is that the war between dimension can end if you kill that will Supernatural's and Create your own for the dimension as well as banishing that world's God and Darkness to here ''  
God Chokes  
'' You Mean My Children and sister will pay the price ''  
Order nods  
God jumps to his feet  
'' I have to go ''  
God Runs out of the room  
order yells at the top of her lungs  
'' Talk to Chaos when you're ready to leave ''  
Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and, Gabriel appear on earth with their wings out  
Lucifer looking around for a moment and sees nothing but sand Surrounding the area then he straightens his suit and smooths it out then speaks  
'' When are we ''  
Gabriel pauses then thinks clearly projecting his powers of time froze Lucifer seeing it is concerned and ask  
'' What is it, brother ''  
Gabriel gulps  
'' We have arrived in the time after you were trapped in the alternate world ''  
Michael wondering  
'' You know I wonder what will happen to the Lucifer that in that other world ''  
Raphael smirks and answers  
'' Oh that is simple when he returns the two Lucifer's will merge ''  
Lucifer frozen speaks  
'' What do you mean brother ''  
Raphael looking at Lucifer  
'' I mean that you will get a small power upgrade from yourself as well as having the memories from that world as well as the human soul inside being inserted inside of you allowing the soul inside of you to be upgraded to two souls and they will combine making it where they have the power of two souls which will allow you the power equal to two yous and your Nephilim ''  
Gabriel gasps  
'' Oh I am Guessing the me in the Pass will combine and I'll gain power ''  
Raphael nods  
'' The Michael in the Cage will combine With Michael giving him more power than The Me in the Empty will come and Combine ''  
Lucifer amused  
'' So we all have the Power of two of us and two of our children ''  
Raphael smiles and Nods  
'' But any future children will have the power of one us and our children ''  
Michael nods Satisfied  
Lucifer sighing looks at his Brothers  
'' How long do we have to wait ''  
Time appears  
'' I have made time go faster in that dimension and Brought back the other you so you only have to wait Two days until your other versions to merge with you then you can begin ''  
Lucifer sighs then snap his fingers together and suddenly Rising From The Earth was A Huge Castle That has 250 Rooms inside It is 5 stories tall it is of The 250 105 are Bedrooms 105 are Bathrooms and then 10 kitchens 3 swimming pools and Gym plus Wrestling ring as well as hot  
tubs which take up a room ten Rooms for Basketball, Football, Tennis, bowling, A huge Library, Game rooms, Theater room, An Dining room, Dungeon room, Torture Room, Sex dungeon  
which left 17 storage rooms, Armory, the throne room.  
Which was only on the inside the outside was build like a paradise with a River grass surrounding the place as well as a cave that was glowing  
Gabriel frowns reluctantly impressed then speak  
'' What is the cave ''  
Lucifer smirks  
'' Gold Mine ''  
Gabriel frowns  
'' So if you're on earth you have a place to live and do your business''  
Lucifer sighs  
'' This is for all of us that is why there are so many rooms ''  
Michael and Raphael shocked at this While Gabriel Smiles  
'' Thank you brother '' Michael says  
Lucifer nods  
Gabriel  
'' Is this the only one''  
Lucifer shaking his head  
'' I plan on having one in each city ''  
Gabriel nods happily  
'' Well what is first ''  
Lucifer and Michael look at each other for a moment  
then Reluctantly Michael says  
'' We Fix Hell first then Heaven then Bring back and Change Monsters then pagans we then work on Revenge on Asmodeus ''  
Gabriel was shocked that They would help him  
Michael nodding at Gabriel seeing the look  
'' The Pagans we Make them Gods and Look over there domains ''  
Gabriel sighs  
'' is that it '' Gabriel says  
Michael shaking his head says  
'' No Then we work on space and Make Traveling and Making certain planets livable by other creatures then Prepare for an eternity of war with the other dimensions ''  
Raphael sighs upset  
'' And to think we once thought we would only ever have to do something with this universe ''  
Michael nodded  
Lucifer waves his hand and the doors open then looks at them one at a time then says  
'' Well Shall we wait ''  
Gabriel goes to take a step then freezes  
'' Wait Brother what about humans finding out about this place and the others when they are ready ''  
Lucifer looks at Gabriel then speaks  
'' I created a Barrier where only those I invite can enter and even then you can only go into your room and the public rooms ''  
Gabriel nods surprise but happy then sighs  
Lucifer looking at Gabriel suddenly understands  
'' You need to go after him now don't you ''  
Gabriel nods  
Michael watching his brother with a sad smile says  
'' Are you sure you don't want to wait a second, brother, ''  
Gabriel nods and speaks  
'' I won't be able to do anything until I have my revenge on Asmodeus and the pagan Loki and His sons ''  
Michael opens his mouth to argue when Raphael grabs his shoulder causing him to turn and watch as Raphael shakes his head causing Michael to sigh but nods back and say  
'' Ok Brother I understand and We can adjust the plan so we can fix Hell then Monsters by then you should be done and we will then tackle Heaven and the Gods situation  
Gabriel smiles lightly and Bring out his wings and moves them at top speed Flying towards Asmodeus safehouse  
Lucifer turns to Michael and Pats him on the shoulder and says  
'' This is good brother as you know Gabriel really wouldn't be doing anything except waiting for us anyway ''  
Michael nods and heads to his room as Raphael follows to his room  
Lucifer sighs and head to the Lord chambers and watches a few tv shows and Plays a few games waiting to merge  
Two Days Later  
Michael sitting at his desk after having a walk around the Castle in the Middle of what seems to be the Sahara Desert and having Grown to like the Castle he Was now trying to decide what to do while he's waiting for himself to merge thinking to himself ( What should I do ) Tapping his fingers on his desk he touches the computer on the desk and Types up a Game plan to do with Heaven and what his Council will work on to fix up heaven knowing that his siblings each have talked to each other but by writing about it he would be able to have his council work on certain parts of the Plan allowing him room to fix what needs an archangel power to do minutes later he has a basic plan for himself in heaven nodding no that is enough for his council to start working and more can be added after He and His archangel brethren has Taking power from the souls from Heaven to power up heaven and Using the power to upgrade The Humans heaven allowing them to take more power from humans without any effects done to humans and then using it to pick souls from heaven and turning it into angel grace creating new angels allowing them to re-populate heaven's number and then bringing back there siblings then once and only once that's done giving the angels their wings which they now have the power to give althrough they can't heal the wings god gave they decided to give angels wings like there's which allowed the wings to be indiviually instead all the same which would also give angels powers.  
Michael nodded knowing the Plans of Heaven and what his siblings were planning and then begins working on the plan on hell that Lucifer has but unable to start until Lucifer and Raphael has been summoned Michael goes looking for his connection to his archangel brothers and ask them to meet him in the throne room Michael stands and walks downstairs heading to the main room of the castle after going down many stairs and turning a bunch times he finds himself standing in front of the door to the throne room he takes a deep breath and walks in seeing his brothers standing then freezes as runes appear on the walls and suddenly four thrones rises from the floor Michael smiles at this and speaks to Lucifer  
'' Nicely done brother by why are their four thrones when Gabriel isn't on his way ''  
Lucifer smirks at Michael then turns and walks to A throne with made completely of Gold and Light A Literally Flaming star on the back and turns and sits on the throne which causes the flames to dim and turn white which spread to surround his body waiting for his brothers to sit which after a moment for them to stare at the display shrug and turn towards their thrones and after a silent conversion Raphael moves toward his first which turns out to have A Throne made completely of Wood and has a Rod of Asclepius symbol on the Back which has water leaking from the Rod after Raphael Turns and sits which Made water spread around the sit and it was clear which also made the air cleaner and as they discover later cause the Nile to grow and become cleaner as well as Made Grass and Trees that used to be on the continent to grow and reappear at full height while also covering the Sahara desert in Grass and water and Making the sand be lower leaving only the cities which were now surrounded by Water and grass and While also healing any animals nearby dead or alive and making them evolve to their next step which causes Humans to gain new abilites while increasing the Human food Count in all of Africa which thanks to Raphael throne became enough for three meals for every person on the continent with the Bonus of Healing any supernatural creature on the continent and allowing the upgrades they dicuss to be given to the creatures and all happening the second Raphael set down  
Lucifer and Michael Shock at all that happen Michael pauses and Turns to Lucifer and Feels for what the changes and froze in shock as he feels that he already has woken their siblings in the empty and started the process of their wings and he even has reached out and changed the supernatural monsters and Turn Pagans into gods  
Michael froze at the power being shown by the two slowly approaches his throne which was made of melted weapons and has a glowing sword on the back sits in his seat feels as he took power from the humans in heaven and upgraded the human's heaven and started the process of creating Angels from the worthy souls of humans in heaven  
Michael gulps and finally notices the sword was glowing which surrounded him suddenly the doors open And in walk Gabriel who smirked at Michael and says  
'' Lucifer said there is a meeting of Archangels ''  
Michael nods and watches as Gabriel sits in his throne which changes shape every second and suddenly Wind ripples the air and Thunder hits the world and he feels as Gabriel grace changes back and forth from god to Archangel  
Michael nods to Gabriel than turns to Lucifer and says  
'' I summon you to plan what we would do but as you can tell some has already been done all that's left is Angels, Hell, Demons ''  
Gabriel holds up a hand and summons his claymore which transforms into a staff and taps it on the floor getting his siblings attention and says  
'' That isn't completely true as we feel Lucifer throne power has done Most of the work on Pagans and Monsters which I am actually surprised by the Monsters which he took from tv shows and Books creating different species for each monster and making them like them exactly like the shows and books and Turn the Alphas into a Family from the Show The Originals and Vampire Diaries which is a good show so I am fine with and want to see what will happen for them which is good because it saves me some work but there is a problem with the Pagans ''  
Michael and Raphael confused while Lucifer is understanding Lucifer seeing the looks from them explains  
'' Ever Pagan God has their own version of An afterlife so we need to do something about that as well as different plans for homes for each ''  
Michael and Raphael shrug and Michael says  
'' how about Lucifer and Gabriel handle that and we will follow that ''  
Lucifer and Gabriel look at each other and nods  
Michael nods to them and says  
'' Now that most of the work is done what about hell ''  
Lucifer speaks up  
'' I'm thinking that I create realms and give them to My Princes to rule with the help of knights under each of them ''  
Gabriel smiles and says  
'' I'll help create the realms and how each of them works and who commands them ''  
Lucifer nods his thanks  
Michael looking at Lucifer and points at Raphael and says  
'' What are our Parts ''  
Lucifer smiles and says  
'' I am thinking that you Michael train them in fighting and How to rule their realms while Gabriel teaches them their new powers while Raphael choose those worthy from the souls and Become hell's weapons forger because We need our own weapons to fight this war ''  
Every nod then pause as they realize they have nothing left to speak of  
Lucifer looks around then nods summons his Kingmaker and Staff and with his power combines them and then bangs the floor causing the thrones to sink to the floor  
Michael nods and goes to leave the room when a Rush of grace and power hits him  
Raphael was just getting to his feet when from the floor his grace exploded into him causing power to flood into him causing him to shake for but a moment when he started to feel himself pass out he summoned his wings and Flew to his room and landed on his bed and passes out  
In his sleep, Raphael feels his Mind and Body being change to that would best help to be a doctor he feels his being increase by the grace and feels as it merges with his True self and then feels the grace disintegrate as it no longer holds any power or at least it was about to when he dreams of the past and the future seeing that his siblings grace because they aren't needed any longer allows it to disintegrate and the Winchesters become worse because they believe they have no way to get their mother and spend forever trying to Kill them and thanks to their upgrades Magic no longer works on Archangels and Holy fire has no effect on archangels, in the end, they spend too long fighting that there wasn't enough planning done to fight and they lose. the war before it even begun. Raphael seeing the future expels the grace from himself and then directs his power to create a huge jar and puts the grace into the jar then feeling something inside him he searches for his brothers and after a belief fight where he shows them the future he takes the remaining Grace from them and places them into a jar of there own. Raphael sighs in his sleep feeling that his job is almost done but feels that he must do one last thing so he feels and following his gut searches for What he feels and finding Two humans, not in their correct evolution he pushes and sends his power to fix the problem he feels then feeling his job is complete he allows himself to fall asleep  
The Bunker  
Dean's room  
Dean laying in his bed is force asleep as power runs through his veins and his body shakes as he de-ages and Suddenly his soul darkens to become grey and his blood changes to the state of a 31-year-old man and all of his old wounds heal and then his skin smooth out and he becomes the perfect version  
he can become then his body stops shaking only to start glowing as The Darkness in the Room is absorb into him and the glow becomes dark as the glow disappears Dean sighs in his sleep as the Mark of cain appears on his chest and the First blade appears on his nightstand  
Sam's Room  
Sam Was Shaking as His soul was transformed into Archangel grace and he Becomes twenty years younger and completely fit and his eyes snap open in his sleep as his eyes turn blue and his blood burns as his grace merge with the demon blood and his eyes turn yellow and his grace was weakened to that of Ten thousand angels as they were at this time and Suddenly wings spread out and Becomes visible only to turn Yellow and Black then suddenly it stops  
Jack's room  
He lays in bed asleep when he merges with himself from Chaos world and wakes up gasping and feels his Uncle power in the other rooms then he lays back down and summons his wings and feels his wings change and become visible to become the colors of Dawn thunder hits the world as He learns his angelic name which is Heiel Nephelim Archangel of Dawn and night Jack power doubles His Eyes Glow even Brighter only to change to resembles that of The Dawn. Jack Sighs and falls to sleep to allow his body to get used to the form  
Gabriel laying in his bed awakens to his new found power he smirks feeling in only to spread his wings about to disappear to go after Asmodeus but stops to think about Loki's betrayal and his children knowing that they want to make pagans gods and knowing all except Loki and his children has become Gods  
so he thinking who will replace them Gabriel Power tells him that he will take the Place of Loki but he needs to decide who will replace his children  
Gabriel Friggason shakes his head and spreads his wings deciding to table that until he has his revenge  
Gabriel flying at the speed of Light Moves toward Asmodeus safehouses  
The First one in the woods  
Gabriel lands on the ground his wings spread Lightning starting to whip from the wings all around him Thousand of demons stand frighten at the showing Suddenly left and Right Demons retreat back to hell Gabriel glowing summons his Two daggers and Moves at his top speed stabbing every part of the body in the demons nearby within a minute Of those left only one was left alive the others on the ground still in the process of dying but unlike before they turn to ashes on death  
The Demon gulps spread his hands falling to his knees and Begs  
'' Please Please don't kill me I was only doing what I was told by ..''  
Gabriel growls and stabs the demon's leg and says angrily  
'' The Orders of the false King Go to Hell tell Them That Lucifer is unhappy and He will fix hell to his desire tell them to meet him at the lowest level of hell is that understood ''  
The Demon nods rapidly then the demon disappears in a broken scream for A dagger was ripped from him right before he disappeared  
Gabriel look all around him at the destruction he has done  
Gabriel looks in front of him at the Mansion then screams his rage as the Earth and the air around him becomes a destructive force tearing the mansion and Lands apart leaving nothing in the are for a ten miles radius  
Gabriel growling heads to the next safehouse  
which has a thousand demons  
Gabriel lands and immediately grabs the air which becomes a chain made of air right in front of him which he then spins in mid-air which causes the demons around him to start to scream as they were ripped out of their vessels and are all in their smoke form spun in the air and suddenly the air is filled with fire and the Dark smoke is burn apart  
Gabriel dropping the whip which brings air back to the area spreads his hands wide and Sends a burst of flames from his hands burning the mansion and all those inside as well those in the area ''  
Gabriel disappears and goes to the next then the next and that goes on for What feels like months but is actually less than an Hour destroying the demons and the surrounding areas killing and destroying all human and demon life and Constructions nearby leaving only a hole in the earth where they once were after an hour he appears at the last safehouse where Asmodeus was sitting finally discovering Gabriel was gone  
Asmodeus was screaming at the demons At the safehouse when suddenly a sound like a bomb went off which caused the mansion to explode and Asmodeus is thrown back through the walls landing in the backyard and watches as all around him demons were ripped apart by some whip that looks it was made from the very earth Asmodeus gulp with fear as the smoke disappears and Gabriel is standing there  
Asmodeus incredibly frighten trys to run when the chain surrounds him and he starts to be ripped to pieces as he watches his arms then lands then the body is removed allowing him to see his true form and then feels fire spreading and he burns screaming in agony the last he hears  
'' You thought you could fight me No as powerful as I imagine what Lucifer would have done ''  
Asmodeus dies burning feeling a small amount of Relief  
Gabriel Eyes glowing flew after Loki's children chucking madly  
Gabriel moving as fast as possible than seeing Three of Loki's children sends a firebolt at the both blowing up the building and as well as burning the Two children of Loki which was the goal but the fire left the humans alone as well as sending them to there homes and if they don't have one it sent them to a hotel room that was completely paid for  
Gabriel still moving at the speed of Light kills the last of Loki children and moves to Loki and Seeing the mansion Loki was standing in pauses which causes a sonic boom which destroys the walls that surround him  
Loki seeing Playing Poker says  
'' Go FIS''  
An Explosion hits the building destroys the Walls and illusions and throws Loki out of the Mansion completely  
Loki on the ground with A Tree root shove in his legs and neck which cause him to gasp in pain  
Loki looks up and sees a blur as Suddenly he feels something shove into his heart which causes him to shake and scream as his body is slowly turned to Dust  
Loki looking sees Gabriel And spits at him  
Gabriel froze it in the air turns to Loki and smiles then glows disappearing his vengeance complete


	3. Dukes of Heaven

****

Lucifer is in his Lord's chamber bedroom room sitting on the bed sighing in confusing at how it came to be this way but happy all the same after a few moments he stands and heads to his wardrobe and puts on a kingly outfit as he was heading back to hell to fix the realm of hell as well as fix Demons of hell  
Lucifer then breathes deeply and summons his wings which complements his Heaven and Hell duties but right as he puts on some shoes he froze realizing that they forgot a realm of existence gulping in angry at the situation he heads to the throne room once again while reaching out and summoning his brothers and proceeded to open the door to the throne room and summoned the thrones. while sitting thinking ( I should find a way to connected these thrones to our Holdings giving us the ability to rule better )

The doors to the throne room open once again as Michael and Raphael walks in and heads to their thrones and sitting in them not a second later Gabriel walks in covered in blood and ash  
Lucifer smirks and waves his hand and the Blood and ash disappears which causes Gabriel to nod in thanks and head to his throne

Michael speaks '' Why have you called us brother ''

Lucifer breathes deeply looking at his siblings and says we need to discuss how we are going to rule heaven what each of our jobs in it will be, and who and what The angels' power will be and then the demons then which demons will rule and their powers then we need to discuss the afterlife and what we are going to do about it and then what to do with purgatory and finally where the Gods home will be.

Michael leans back and says '' Aren't you and Gabriel going to handle it. ''  
Lucifer nods but says '' I agree but I want your opinion because you know that this dimension will forever be different.''  
Michael nods then he displays his concerned about purgatory and says worrying '' I agree we must discuss purgatory ''

Gabriel nods in agreement  
Raphael nods and waves Lucifer on and says '' I assume you have a plan already ''  
Lucifer nods and says '' I believe we should start on the Gods home then we can do the afterlife and go from there.''

They all nod in agreement then Michael speaks '' Okay what are you planning to do ''  
Lucifer and Gabriel look at each other then Lucifer speaks  
Lucifer sighs and breathes in even though he doesn't need to and says '' Well I am thinking we create an island and have it float in the air ''  
Raphael interrupts and says '' what about the humans seeing and also the sun on that area  
Lucifer nods in agreement and says  
'' hmm good point what if we put it in space and create an atmosphere and cloak so that the gods can live on it in peace and rule in peace ''  
Gabriel says '' What about Poesideon ''  
Lucifer looks at Gabriel then Raphael and says '' I am thinking the two of you create a bunch of underwater cities and palace so that Poesideon can rule as one of the gods of the seas ''  
Raphael goes to speak but is interrupted by Gabriel saying '' That is a good point what about the other gods ''  
Gabriel thinks for a moment and says '' What if we allow them to sort that out ''  
Michael sighs and says '' What if they go to war against each other ''  
Lucifer nodding at Gabriel explains '' Since this was Gabriel idea we can have him split up territories and then allow each god to rule that section ''  
Michael nods agreeing but Raphael says '' And what is there to stop them from going to war anyway or they auguring about what areas anyway and even then what if they one is more powerful then the others  
Lucifer eyes snap up in an idea '' What if we Make the strongest the King of the sea and the others serve as lords they will still be Lords but each God will serve the strongest of them ''  
Gabriel gasps nodding in excitement '' I agree you'll  
Michael nods in agreement as does Raphael  
Lucifer nods at them and says '' What if we Make Twenty king gods and those gods serve the most powerful god who serves Father.''  
Gabriel nodding in understanding '' So the gods rule while we would watch over them ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Which will also stop any wars. ''  
Michael nodding and ask  
'' And who are the strongest of the gods ''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' Poesideon is the Strongest Sea God because he rules the most of the sea which increases his power ''  
Michael nodding  
'' The Sky God King ''  
Lucifer and Gabriel start talking in another tongue and in a few moments Gabriel says  
'' That is Nuada by about two percent then the rest he is the Celtic god of Sky, wind, and War ''  
The others nod in agreement  
Lucifer then says '' the Gods of the Afterlife the King of them is Pluto because he has vast powers ''  
Michael nodding and the others  
Lucifer smirks  
'' For Love Aphrodite, because she is the oldest one war, Thor, wisdom Athena, Freyja, Tyr, Demeter, Sif, Nike ''  
Michael nodding  
'' Since The gods are yours that's your choice ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Okay we know what to do with the ruling of heaven but I suggest we start talking about purgatory ''  
Gabriel says '' Wait who shall be the gods' contact with us ''  
Michael freezes shocked that he didn't think of it  
Raphael smirk and in good humor says '' The only one of us that understands them ''  
Gabriel sighs shocked he forgot that but he agreed to it.

Lucifer sighing thinking of things then brings up the next point  
'' What are we going to do about the afterlife situation''  
Michael ask '' Why do we have to do anything ?''  
Raphael says '' Every god has a version of the afterlife as you well know you know as well as I do that we must do something ''  
Gabriel nodding in agreement but he doesn't have any ideas  
Lucifer speaks '' Luckily for us I have a plan ''  
Michael rolls his eyes '' And what is the plan ( he was going to say something sarcastic but he decided to be the bigger plan)''  
Lucifer '' I am thinking we make each version of the afterlife for different sins ''  
Michael frowning says confused '' explain ''  
Lucifer nodding '' Well I am thinking some of them combine of course there is hundreds of version some of the gods will serve the others ''  
Michael nods and says '' get to the point ''  
Lucifer sighs shaking his head and says '' Let's make the big ones the afterlife ''  
Michael nodding while Gabriel looks intrigued and ask '' You mean the Underworld, Helheim, Valhalla, Heaven, Hell, and the duat ?''  
Lucifer nodding and says '' I'm Thinking each afterlife will hold certain types of the dead ''  
Michael is confused while Raphael says '' So each afterlife will canter by the deeds of their lives ''  
Lucifer nods and says'' Yeah ''  
Gabriel nodding thinking that's a good idea but asks '' explain''  
Lucifer says '' Okay I am thinking Farmers and priest and all those who lived Anyone that lives trying to heal and not breaking any laws or enforcing the laws for Heaven ''  
Michael nodding '' That will limit heaven needing to expand some power so in thinking yes we can decide completely later next ''  
Lucifer nodding says '' Well I am thinking Warriors who lived and haven't killed innocents or raped for Valhalla ''  
Michael nodding and ask '' What about Lawyers ''  
Lucifer says '' Depends on how they lived and who they defended and did ''  
Michael and Raphael nods in agreement next  
Lucifer '' Well I am thinking Thieves and those who commit incest or those who have crimes they committed but not murder, or rape goes to Helheim where they will stay there not in paradise but not in torture forever ''  
Michael nods in agreement '' next ''  
Lucifer '' Hell will be for those who commit Genocide, Murder, Rape any of those crimes which are where they will be punished forever ''  
Michael asks'' Suicide ''  
Lucifer '' Those who commit suicide and breaking any Divine laws will go to the underworld to be judged and sentence for eternity ''  
Michael pauses and says '' The underworld is that where all things go if they break the laws ''  
Lucifer nods and says '' Yes I am thinking That the underworld will serve that purpose ''  
Michael nodding agreeing that they need a punishment for those that break the divine laws ''  
Michael says '' Next ''  
Lucifer says '' Any other dead will be decided by a council of afterlives which will serve as where they go ''  
they all nod as they were impressed at the thought out planned thinking how much effort Lucifer is putting into this hell after this they see why Lucifer was chosen as the King of hell as well as the Archangel of punishment ''  
Michael breathes in deeply and brings up a point he been hiding from '' you know the war was started by our Father you know most worlds won't except him as an ally ''  
Lucifer gasps in shock '' Are you going to betray him ''  
Michael shakes his head and says '' I think we need to take away most of his ability to rule and then once that's done we make alliance where our father doesn't lead ''  
Gabriel and Raphael pause and looks at Lucifer as he nods in agreement  
Raphael nods looking at them '' me and Michael shall deal with getting allies and this problem ''  
Michael nods and says '' I will, of course, do my duty to protect us all''  
Lucifer looks back and forth as Gabriel nods in agreement. Lucifer is surprised that he felt nothing at this not angry, rage, sadness nothing only a sense of rightness but then he thinks as Archangel of light god didn't behave like one of light.  
Lucifer leans back and crosses his legs and says '' Okay we discuss the gods and dad, as well as the war next, What are we going to do about Purgatory?  
Gabriel sighs thinking who should rule and what about the monsters there and what they should do  
Raphael thinking that they could be used for experiments while Michael was thinking of how they could be great allies to have in the war finally Lucifer was thinking how many actually deserve to be there.  
They think for minutes gaining ideas and discarding them instantly only to think of more and do the same. Finally what feels like hours but is really only five minutes Raphael speaks up '' What if we killed all but three of the Leviathans and give them to me for experiments. Michael goes to open his mouth to argue when Lucifer says to there shocked '' That is actually a good plan '' Gabriel asks before Michael is able to '' Why is that a good idea ''Lucifer answers '' We know there are other worlds ''Gabriel still confused while Michael lights up and says '' the other worlds could use them as soldiers or they could be kings''. Gabriel instantly and says '' Oh god you mean They could be an army of Leviathans that could go to war against us ''. Lucifer nods. Raphael gulps having not realized the scale it could have been. Raphael nodding rapidly '' I'll find out everything about them and send reports to all of you is that all on them '' Lucifer shaking his head '' I want to know how they were made and what powers they have so that if necessary we could make weapons and give power to the other monsters down there.''  
Gabriel looks confused as Michael nods saying '' Yes that could gain their loyalty if they learn we could make them more powerful.  
Lucifer nods and says '' We could also add some kind of System for them so that they have those who lead them ''  
Gabriel nods back to where he could do things ''  
Your Originals alphas could be the royalty of them are you thinking like ours ''  
Lucifer nodding.  
Michael looks stunned for a moment then nods and asks '' is that all ''  
Lucifer shakes his head and says '' As you now know many down there don't deserve it I suggest we make them as powerful as the first set of alphas and make it where they serve as The originals Alphas second. Michael nodding '' So all the Originals have to do is choose how they will rank and rule themselves ''.  
Gabriel nodding and says '' What if we create the mates of monsters''.  
Michael frowning confuse while Lucifer lights up and says '' You mean to create a version of those the show The Originals characters likes which made them stronger and better.''  
Gabriel nods rapidly and says '' think about it we could make them Mates and as strong as their mate as well as even ''Michael yells '' STOP ''  
Gabriel shuts up upset until Michael said '' You two will handle this part ''  
Lucifer suddenly lit up and said '' I have an idea on Purgatory itself and a way to punish Castiel that they will accept ''  
Michael excited ask '' What is your idea''  
Lucifer excited says'' What if he was to rule Purgatory ''  
Raphael and Gabriel were stumped as Michael leans back upset and says '' And how is that a punishment''  
Lucifer smirks and says '' Well we could have him banished from Heaven ''  
The others nod and Michael waves his hand saying '' What else ''  
Lucifer still smirking says '' that is part 1 part 2 is that we make where he must spend 10 months a year in purgatory as his punishment ''  
Michael eyes wide and says '' We could have all those who deserve it down there working to make certain only the monsters who don't deserve is released and the others constantly killed by them as punishment '' Lucifer nodding saying '' We will have Castiel rule it and only have him allowed in heaven once a year for a meeting to find how it is going hell we could make it sound to him as if this will earn him redemption if we play this right ''  
Gabriel snorts saying '' This is just desserts''  
Raphael snorting nods as Lucifer adds '' We Could get angels following us in both Respect and Fear and Make certain that they know there are punishments for crimes we could even make it where during those two Months that he is allowed out of purgatory be working to protect the Winchesters which makes him believe that he can earn forgiveness one day as well as getting the Winchesters to not completely hate us ''  
Michael nods and says '' With Dean Being the Darkness mate she can explain what is going on and get her to get him to understand while Dad works on Sam ''  
Raphael asks '' Why would he do that ''  
Lucifer smirking understanding says '' if he believes this will get him the forgiveness he will '' After they were told Chuck punishment they all smile in happiness at this  
Michael nodding at Lucifer says '' Hell That would deal with many Rebels on Heaven side what about hell side''  
Lucifer says '' Well those I choose I will have them follow Castiel ''  
Michael nodding and ask '' What about Crowley ''  
Lucifer smirks and says in a Vengeful voice '' I will do the same as we did to Castiel except he will only be allowed out one week a year''  
Michael and Raphael shivers at the voice and the punishment no matter how much they feel he deserve it ''  
Gabriel says '' That is Purgatory business is done now all we have to deal with is Hell and The duties of heaven then we could be done with this meeting ''  
Lucifer holds his hand up saying '' We should also start on what powers each demon or angel will have ''  
They nod as Gabriel frowns saying '' Well we need to also deal with those that balance Magic ''  
Lucifer smiles and says '' Magic has to Ask me to serve as leader until Magic sends one of the Magic kings.''  
Gabriel smiles and says '' Merlin what if we awaken Merlin and Have him make Harry Potter real that seems great''  
Lucifer shrugging and says '' that is a good plan as any and it will free me a little as well as help Magic fix the balance so yeah also it is a good series so shoot and wait what if we make The magical world real ''  
Michael confused'' Didn't we already decided to have Merlin do it.  
Lucifer shook his head smiling '' says what if we make a version of it real but about two years before Harry Potter is born ''  
Michael nods but then Gabriel ask '' Version of Harry Potter ''  
Lucifer smirks and says '' There is a fanfic by Herukane on Archive of our own that wrote a great version what if we make it where that's real but change few things ''  
Michael shrugs and says '' This is your thing you deal with any consequences ''  
Lucifer nods excited as Gabriel turns to Lucifer and asks'' Can I help''  
Lucifer nods  
Michael nods to Gabriel in thanks but then says '' Now what about the Duties of Each of our Council ''

Lucifer summons his staff and taps it on the ground once and summons a table into existence that was big enough for them all while being Long enough where they can stay in their thrones ''  
Michael impressed nods to Lucifer as Lucifer summons the folders of His council then waits as everyone does the same  
Michael says '' I'll Go first My First Advisor and also Assistant who will make certain everyone does what needed is Dumah next is My second Advisor but serve as Heaven's Commander of the army which is Gadreel ...''  
Everyone was Shocked at This Lucifer raises his staff in shocked happiness knowing a past mistake will be fixed.  
Michael nodding says '' My third is our spy commander who Shall be Zachariah replacement ''  
Lucifer Nods knowing they decided to Banish him To The Underworld for his crimes  
Michael smiles '' Four member of my council is Heaven's Trainer is ...''  
Gabriel interrupts to say '' You should do that Brother you are the Best fighter of all ''  
Michael looks at the others and seeing the nod says '' I shall be the overall trainer but I believe the trainer who shall serve as Heaven's trainer is Barachiel ''  
Raphael gasp nodding quickly saying '' If I remember correctly not only does he still lived but he was able to defeat ten times out of thousand more than anyone, not in this room ''  
Lucifer eyes wide says'' He beat you ''  
Michael blushes nodding

Michael as the blush is receding ''Namoi As Heaven's Police commissioner and my Fifth ''  
Michael '' I am Thinking that more will be added later but I am thinking that those on councils will have the rank of Earl ''  
Lucifer speaks up '' What if we Allow them to keep their factions to aid them ''  
Michael and Raphael nods in agreement as Lucifer says '' We could also give the rank of Baron to their seconds and the rank of Baronet to The Third in commander ''

Michael frowns and asks'' Do you plan on making a council to Rule Heaven ''  
Lucifer nods and says '' It would make it easier for us and hell we by doing so will have an easier time preventing Dad from just Taking over ''  
Michael upset nods in agreement and says '' We will have to discuss Power each has and how powerful each and how much is needed to Get something to approve but you have to admit we can't vote for everything ''  
Lucifer nods and says '' I am thinking the council can only vote on who leads, The laws in place and if they want to change and if we go to war or make allies with a dimension ''  
They all look at each other and agree Gabriel says '' We should Discuss what is in our jobs to do so we don't overlap ''  
Michael nods and says '' Well since besides that the ranking is the same we need to decide garrison and the powers of each angel then we need to place them under us then finally we need to work on our part ''  
They Nod  
Michael speaks '' Okay now back to Who shall serve as members of my council, sixth is the secretary of the forge ''

Gabriel goes to open his mouth but Lucifer beats him to it '' What do you mean forge ''  
Michael smiles in thanks to Lucifer and says '' The Forge is what I will call Heaven's Workshop and before you ask I mean they Make The Weapons and Armor but they also make the clothes that we wear as well ''.

Lucifer frowns and then nods saying '' I suggest we each have different Secretary who's a job it is to deal with that and make certain as little as possible is interconnected ''  
Michael nods and continues '' Now My Forge head is Nathaniel ''  
Raphael nods saying '' The one who made Dad  
throne nice choice ''  
Michael nods in gratitude and says '' My seventh is our  
Garrison assigner which I believe is '' Dumah ''  
Lucifer and Raphael look at each and Lucifer says '' The angel with literal Knowledge great idea your last ''  
Michael smiles and says '' My eighth and final member is our Hannah as Heaven's Statistics coordinator ''  
Lucifer nods and looks around telling someone to continue

Gabriel nodding surprised but encouraged by this and says '' '' Anna is my second and my organizer ''  
Michael waves him on  
Gabriel says '' My Second is Ezekiel who shall serve as my go-to guy to send things and who you will mostly deal with''  
Michael nods and listens as Gabriel says '' My third who is My Secretary of Judgement meaning she is the one who shall let me know if a case can be judged and if possible which Angel can become a judge ''  
Lucifer eyes wide as he summons a notepad and writes down that idea  
Gabriel Continues speaking '' My third who is Heaven's communication commander is Jegudiel ''  
Michael groans remembering the pranks they played  
Gabriel smiles and Says '' The fourth who shall be the one in charge of if A prayer answered is Haniel ''

Lucifer And Michael look at each other then nodded to say that As the messenger it makes sense that he would be in charge of it

Raphael nods and shrugs

Gabriel smirks and says '' The fifth who shall serve as the one who's deals with my Garrisons is Malik ''

Lucifer goes to nod at that is interrupted by Gabriel asking '' Do you mean just listening then write it and once I am done ''  
The others nod  
Gabriel says '' my sixth is Eremiel shall be heaven's Ambassador to the continent of Africa, and My seventh is Hadraniel will be heaven Ambassador to the continent of Europe, My eighth is Jophiel who shall serve as my Messenger, My Ninth is Kiraman will be Heaven's Ambassador to North America, My tenth is Kushiel who is Ambassador to South America, My eleventh is Maalik is the Ambassador to Asia my Twelveth, My thirteen is Nuriel who's is My afterlife Ambassador, My fourteen is Raziel who is the Pagan's secondary Boss ''  
Which made the others frown then nod once they had thought it through. Gabriel looks at them and begins again'' my Fifteen and final Member is Selaphiel Who shall serve as the supernatural Watcher ''  
They nod but most of them were crossing names out and changing them once done they all look at one another trying to see who's Next when Raphael speaks up

Raphael says  
'' No Interupttions ''  
They nod knowing although the healer he is also one of the most unpredictable

Raphael says once he gets their attention '' Hesediel as my second and advisor my third is Jerahmeel who my Forth who shall serve as the Prison warden is Raguel, My fifth who will serve as prison supervisor is Sachiel, My sixth is Uzziel who will serve as my second in command and take my place if needed in the infirmary, My seventh who will be the infirmary head Doctor is Zadkiel, My eighth is Zophiel who shall serve as the Head Nurse, My Ninth shall be head surgeon Ephraim and My Tenth who shall serve as infirmary supervisor is Shamsiel and my eleventh and twelveth shall have the same job of Reception ''.

They all turn to Lucifer knowing he is the last of them to go.

Lucifer flips through his notebook and says '' I have decided that My first is Ariel but she will stand beside me as my Queen next my second will be Uriel who will serve As my Heavenly Garrison leader and Will train and Lead my Angelic army at my orders while I'm in hell after that is my third which is Anael who shall serve as the one watching over the human souls next is my fourth, fifth and sixth which is Remiel and Tzaphqiel and Qaphsiel who will serve as my Punishers in heaven next is my seventh which is Gagiel who will serve as the punisher supervisor whose job will make certain punishment is delivered and no excess be made next my eighth who will serve as the Magic angel leader will be lumiel next is the fire angel who will serve as my ninth the ice angel will be Gangrel next is tenth the Earth Angel will serve as the one make certain the earth is in good condition and watch over the garden that will be Joshua the next is the air angel which will be Damon who is the eleventh next is the truth angel which will be Zephon who is the twelveth the thirteen the one who will watch over the Magical world will be ishlam next is the fourteen who is puriel who will serve as the monster guardian his job make certain monsters stay on our side and kill the other he will do that alongside Penemue and Pahaliah who is also the fiveteen and sixteen next is my heaven spy which is Nakir who is my seventeen members the eighteen members of my council is Oriffel who shall serve as Ambassador to hell next is the Ambassador to You all which will be Muriel finally the last is the one who most of them will go to if I'm not there will be Moroni ''

Michael was shocked at the range Lucifer has but its Raphael who says '' Oh that is understandable considering all the duties you have ''  
Gabriel nods once he considers that as does Michael

Michael ask  
'' So there 's going to be a fire, ice, Earth, Air angel who will represent the elements I am guessing there will be life angels who will serve to watch over all life. ''  
Lucifer nods  
Michael, once he saw the nod continue saying '' I assume there is going to be prison angels and punisher angels then Enforcement angels then healer angels finally I'm guessing a Magic user angel and finally truth angels ''  
Lucifer nods and says ''if needed we can add new types of angels later ''

Michael nods and looks at Gabriel and says '' I suggest you start on the message to the other worlds ''  
Gabriel and Lucifer look at each other and makes a few comments and suddenly Lucifer turns the Staff into a Bastard sword and then cuts the air with slashes which open portals to the other worlds  
Gabriel suddenly sends a message to them saying who started the war and why and they want to discuss surrender and if it was possible that those worlds are willing to create a war council to aid the others and if they are willing to allow their father to pay the price and allow them to stay at peace

Michael nods and says '' Good Message send that then we can start on Hell ''

Lucifer waves hand and says '' Oh that is easy I am going to create eleven dimensions the Princes of hell will rule under me four of them and my remaining council members will rule the other worlds except the last which will serve as my hell throne and home ''

Michael says  
'' What about the forge ''  
Lucifer smirks and says '' I am going to make the forge of hell apart of my dimension ''  
Raphael nods saying '' I am Guessing that your demons will be . Lust, vengeance and Punishment demons as well as corrupting demons and then torturer demons then chaos demons ''  
Lucifer nods saying ''they aren't that hard to do ''

Raphael stands and says '' We might as well get started ''  
Lucifer waves hand and the throne room disappears

Gabriel raises his arm and casts a spell that will duplicate this small kingdom and wards all over the earth

Lucifer sighs and raises his eyebrows saying '' You duplicate this place so That I don't have to buy a location each time ''

Gabriel nods and says '' Let's go ''

They all summon their wings and disappears


	4. Pictures of their new looks

Lucifer new Body


	5. Raphael new body




	6. Lucifer's Devil form picture




	7. Lucifer's Throne room in hell




	8. Throne on earth




	9. The Archangels rise

`The Archangels take flight as they fly they come to a sudden stop as Lucifer changed direction and heads 

toward Hell. Michael groans as the others wave him to stop Lucifer from flying to hell. Michael speeds himself up and stops right in front making Lucifer collide with Michael as Michael smiles and says '' Don't Worry Luci I won't let you fall ''. Lucifer stops and snorts which becomes full-blown laughter as Michael smiles and says '' Better sooner than later right Brother ''. Lucifer sniffs and pats Michael composting himself asking '' Why did you stop me, brother,.'' Michael blinks for a moment and says '' We were wondering why you changed directions and sped off toward hell instead of during as we discuss? Lucifer sighs as he explains to them'' Brother as you know monsters will still behave a certain way and if we follow the plan they will rebel because although we're Archangels we can't watch them all the time as such they will go against us we need a position of power and even a place they can call home so that they will listen. The others nod listening on and say'' So we are dealing with hell first ''. Lucifer shakes his head and says '' No I need Hell for my position of Power I need Gabriel to start on the Monsters while you ( Pointing at Michael and Raphael ) deal with Heaven once Hell is back and at full strength I shall then deal with the Monsters alongside Gabe finally Heaven ''. Michael and Raphael blink as Gabe shrugs and says '' Done brother meet you there ''. Taking off they see a blur of light racing pass them, Michael and Raphael, looking at Lucifer bows their heads and takes off toward heaven. Sighing Lucifer quickly weighs the Pros and cons of appearing with his devil form sighing Lucifer ripples into his Devil form and takes a deep breath to get into the Mindset of the Devil he opened his eyes but unlike before where it was glowing Red it was Glowing with fire in his eyes. Lucifer flies at top speed toward his throne room. Taking a deep breath he throws the doors opened coughing as dust falls Lucifer makes a face of disgust shaking his head with a snap of his fingers he threw his power into fixing the throne room moments later the throne was spotless. Lucifer walks up the throne looking down on it changing it to the throne in his earth Castle he connects the throne to the other sitting in it he notices a missing piece growling he vanishes from the throne room and heads towards Crowley throne room 

Drexel drinks down a bottle as the other demons say '' We are finished ''. Drexel nods heartbroken when the Lights turn red and the doors explode falling to his knees he sees Lucifer walk-in gasping as he sees at least he believes Lucifer true form they watch as Lucifer snaps his fingers causing Crowley's throne to disintegrate turning Lucifer says with a roar '' ALL DEMONS KNOW THAT I LUCIFER HAVE RETURN AND I SWEAR TO MAKE HELL STRONGER THAN IT'S EVER BEEN ''. The demons gulp as Lucifer snaps his fingers causing the connection to go to his throne with another snap Lucifer summons every demon on hell and earth to his throne room. All of them gulp in fear as Lucifer massive form makes a big stride and turns to sit on the throne growling Lucifer snaps his fingers with a smile Lucifer watches as Every demon starts screaming in agony as their Biology their essence their souls change to match Lucifer's vision with a wave of his hand he brings back every dead Demon. Lucifer smirks as he Throws Asmodeus into his cage and Blocks completely making it where only god could open or close it than with a shake in sadness he dissolves the Mind of Arazzel and sends into the Demon Meg and Drexel splitting his power in half giving it to them both half Arazzel power. Lucifer faces the demons as they reshape and emulate their new Biology and Powers. Lucifer laughs a dark sound as the Demons look at there new bodies. Lucifer leans back calm as he feels the demons break into the excitement all except Crowley who was pale as Lucifer Yells '' As you can see I've punished Asmodeus for his crimes but now the last Traitor ''. Laugher from the Demons as Lucifer stands and says '' For Crimes against Hell and Me I Lucifer King of Hell and Archangel of Punishment Damn you Crowley to an eternity of Ruling Purgatory as the Dark half My all Demons banish serve you ''. Gasping from the Demons as Crowley screams as Hell itself was ripped from his mind and soul. Lucifer with a smile says '' BUT I'M NOT WITHOUT MERCY SO ONE WEEK A MONTH YOU MAY WALK THE EARTH BUT YOU ARE FOREVER BANISH FROM HELL ''. Crowley screams as a portal opens and drags him in gulps of freight from demons as Purgatory grabs demons left and Right Lucifer still standing closes the portal after twenty thousand demons fall into hell facing the Demons '' EACH OF THOSE DEMONS BETRAYED US ''. Lucifer calmly says '' Now those who serve me faithfully which is all of you time for your Reward ''. Gulps of pleasure on their faces as Lucifer waves a hand causing knowledge of their new Position appears in their minds. Blinking at him Lucifer says '' Those are your jobs now the Reward each of you has received a power boost but I've also given each of you the ability to absorb the powers of dead enemies. '' Screams of Joy as Lucifer says '' Go and Prepare for War As of Now Heaven and Hell unite to fight other worlds ''. Nods come as demons disappear leaving the seven Princes of Hell and Lillith and Ruby as the New King of the crossroads. Lucifer looks at each of them and says '' Each of you is being given portions of hell to watch over and rule each of you serve as advisors to me as I rule over you all. The demons blink as they ask '' Why is Lillith here ''. Lucifer smirks and says '' Lillith shall be one of Three mayors of hell ''. Gasps come from the demons as Lucifer says '' Dagon is the second and the third well that is open and is a reward ''. looking at the demons in the room watching as they start whispering waving them out Lucifer sees them

Bow as all but Ruby leaves. Lucifer eyebrows raise asks '' So you wish to be my whore ''. Ruby nods twice making Lucifer smirks and says '' Fine go through the door on the Right that is where I'll be when I'm not in this throne room ''. Ruby walks over there with a gasp seeing the beauty.

Lucifer frowns on his Knights who now need a new leader blinking he reviews the status of the Knight coming up with nothing he orders the knights to each choose ten demons to train to become knights. Lucifer shakes his head as nods come from the knights frowning as he decides to speak to Abaddon first he calls her to him and waits for her ''. 

A moment later Abaddon appears in a shimmer falling to her knees she bows her head as Lucifer eyes glowing as he asks '' Why did you wish to be the Queen of Hell ''. Abaddon gulps as the truth was ripped from her '' I wanted to make Hell strong again ''. Lucifer blinks at that humming leaning back he says casually '' You know the Knights need a new General ''. Abaddon gulps bowing her head and softly says '' Whoever you pick will be honoring the post ''. Lucifer sighs and says '' This is upsetting I have to punish you for trying to take my throne but you are unworthy of the punishment ''. Abaddon bows her head with a smile as Lucifer sighs thinking leaning back and says '' I require you to pay penance in Purgatory for two months in that time you shall serve Crowley as his general ''. Abaddon stands as she bows her head and walks through the portal to Purgatory with her head held high. 

Lucifer sighs as he turns back to his human form flying from his throne room he flies toward Gabriel. 

Dean was Laying in his bed when the Alarms went off in the Bunker. 

Jumping to his feet he grabs his gun under his chair and runs toward the hall opening the door he sees Sam blinking the sleep from his eyes as suddenly screams erupt from Jack's room. 

Dean gulping as they both run into Jack's room gasping noticing the door open they see Jack shaking on the Bed Sam yells '' JACK !!!!!'' Running into the room he holds Jack down as Jack says quietly as Dean goes to leave '' Cage ''. Dean stunned looks at Jack as Sam froze as Jack says '' it's open ''. Sam and Dean eyes wide gulp as Dean run to turn off the Alarms. Sam standing to leave says '' Come ''. Jack stands following Sam as Sam starts looking for books on the Alarms of the bunker. Dean walking back as he says '' Sam th... '' Sam was shaking as Dean takes a step and takes the book from his hands ''  _ The Three Burst then Three stop only to restart alarm is the alarm of Lucifer's Cage if it constant it means Lucifer's free but if it's able to stop it means all inhabitants were freed and replaced ''.  _ Cursing Dean lays the book down as he looks at Jack asking '' Jack what happened ''. Jack took a deep breath says '' I was watching the computer when ringing started in my head then visions of the Cage opening and an Angel was sent out only for Asmodeus to be thrown screaming into it then suddenly the walls were repaired and it was brick over with runes over it ''.Dean gasping as Sam looks at Jack saying '' Can you draw the Runes ''. Jack nods as Sam gets up handing a drawing pad over after ten minutes he hands over the Drawing pad as Sam finishes taking out books of runes in the library. Dean blinks and asks '' What are you doing ''. Sam sighs and says '' Dean the Runes what if they mean something we need to know it could be taking an angel power or blocking who knows ''. Dean nods as he points at Jack and says '' Help him find the Runes ''. Dean turns to Sam and Says '' I'm going to get us some food it will take a while ''. Nodding from both he goes to his room and takes a shower and gets some clothes on and then grabs his keys taking his car to the store opening the cabinet full of money he takes 100 grand from it and leaves the bunker. 

Sam looks at Jack concern and says '' Let's get crackin'', Jack nods and opens a book as Sam and Jack start making notes. after an hour Jack yells out '' I found one of the Runes ''. Sam jumps to his feet and walks over grabbing the book reading it '' _ The Rune of Osiris the mark is used on those damned by God legend has it that the mark was used on Lucifer's cage to stripped Lucifer of his power and send it to god's chosen ''.  _ Blinking Sam says '' God's Chosen ''. Jack shrugs as Sam goes back to his seat and reads on pausing he takes an Enochian rune book out reading it then sees ten Runes there gulping he says '' Jack I found ten more runes ''. Jack frowns as he asks '' What ''. Jack suddenly Jack jumps to his feet and asks '' Sam what book is that ''. Sam frowns as he goes to answer only to stop noticing the handwriting. Sam gulps and says '' This is Chuck's handwriting ''. Jack frowns as he says '' Chuck as in God ''. Sam nods and says '' This is bad I'm going to Call Dean ''.Sam gets up grabbing his phone walking toward the kitchen. Jack gets up and grabs the book reading ''  _ When the Runes are combined it means that God or the Father of God has Banished a being to the cage changing it to a place of utter agony the runes make it where only God or the father of God can open the cage once more ''.  _ Jack gulps as he hears Sam ''  ** Dean I know what I read whatever is locked away is gone forever ... No, I don't think it's Lucifer .. just a gut feeling ... No, I don't know who did it ... Dean, I don't know but last night I thought I felt something ... I know agreed ''.  ** Walking back in he sees Jack frozen asking '' What '' at Jack he sees Jack say '' I found the Last Rune ''. Sam gulps as he reads ''  _ The Mark of the Morningstar is a symbol where only Lucifer himself can place it is a mark given only when God or The father of god commands it gives the powers of the Mark to Lucifer as well as make it where Lucifer has the inhabitants Memories ''.  _ Sam gulps as he realizes ... Lucifer's Back. Sam looks up running to the Kitchen when suddenly the knowledge is muted in his mind as he suddenly opens a computer a find a case. 

Jack sighs as he feels his Great Grandfather power on Sam's Mind shaking his head he calls out '' Sam I'm going to go back and sleep ''. Sam nods as Jack waves his hand and hides the Journal in plain view knowing it will end in a day but that's all that's needed. Jack heads back to his room as Dean walks in with lunch and they eat . After a day they head to bed. 

Grand Junction, Colorado 

Two teenage boys approach an abandoned house and climb over the chain-link fence, each handing the other a video camera to hold while climbing over.

Evan: You got a full battery?

Shawn: [Nervously checks camera] Yep.

Evan: You ready?

Shawn: Yeah.

Using flashlights and the video cameras, the two boys cross the large yard. Shawn holds a camera up and is recording Evan.

Evan: We are going to get so many hits!

Shawn continues to record Evan with the camera as they enter the house.

Shawn: I can’t believe I’m doing this. 

Evan: What?

Shawn: Are you sure about this?

A flashlight shines on the sign of the Dr. A Meadows Mental Health Center.

Evan: Come on, man! It’ll be awesome!

Flashlights continue to shine on warning signs that read “Keep Out” and “No Trespassing”. The boys enter the abandoned building and start to look around using flashlights.

Evan: I told you it’d be unlocked.

Shawn: Why would they leave it open?

Evan: Who’s “they”? Come on, no one even pretends to own this place, not after…

Shawn: Whatever. Don’t start.

Evan: What, you don’t want to hear about the guy who used to cut open people’s skulls?

Shawn: [rolling eyes] Sure. Of course, he did, Evan.

Evan: No, seriously. He got arrested.

Shawn: So if he cuts your skull open, will you shut your stupid mouth?

Evan scoffs and returns to exploring the building. Evan ascends a large staircase.

Shawn: Why do we have to go up there?

Evan: Uh-oh. Someone’s scared

Shawn: I’m not scared. I just… Mike punked out. At least I showed up.

Evan: Good. If you’re so brave, let’s look around.

Both boys continue to ascend the stairs. They find a ward full of neatly made hospital beds.

Evan: Where he kept his patients.

The boys continue down a corridor. Shawn stops

Shawn: Evan, I don’t like this, man.

Evan: [turning to face Shawn with the camera] Quit your whining

The boys continue down the corridor and Evan stops in front of a room and turns to face Shawn.

Shawn: So… Yeah, I’m not going in there.

Evan: Fine. Be a baby.

The room is an examination room. Evan turns to Shawn

Evan: Come on, man. [Shawn enters the room and they continue to explore] Told ya. This guy was freaky. 

A flashlight shines across a series of masks with bird-like beaks

Shawn: Evan. Come check this out. 

Evan begins to examine the masks

Evan: Holy crap. [Picking one up, to Shawn] Put it in your bag.

Shawn: What? No.

Evan: Dude, nut up.

Shawn: Fine, just… hurry.

Evan places the mask in Shawn’s backpack. Creaking is heard nearby

Shawn: What was that?

Evan: Nothing. It was just a weird, like, house noise. Or the wind.

Shawn rapidly leaves the room. A loud bang is heard.

Shawn: Yeah, I’m out. [Nervously]

Evan: Shawn, come one, don’t be—

Louder creaking from overhead and whispering sounds spook both boys and they start to run towards the front door.

Evan: Go! Keep moving! Come on! Let’s go!

The boys continue to run down the stairs but stop at the sight of a man wearing an old doctor’s coat, an apron, and one of the bird masks, holding a large whirring drill

Man: Where is Dr. Meadows?

The man charges at the boys, throwing Shawn into the corner and faces off with Evan

Evan: No! No!

As the whirring continues we see Evan drop to the floor as seen through the video camera. The whirring continues as we see the man kneeling over Evan. Shawn escapes through the front door and runs across the yard, hearing Evan screaming in the background.

Dean walks into the Library with Sam making notes he asks '' Anything on the runes ''. Sam nods and says '' I've found all but eleven ''. Dean frowns as he asks '' Why aren't you working ''. Sam smiles and says '' The runes are in Enochian ''. Dean chuckles and says '' I assume that like other runes they make humans sick after long enough ''. Sam nods and says '' So while waiting I've found us a case ''. 

Sam places an iPad showing a police report in front of Dean.

Sam: Three days ago, a kid named Shawn Raider was found wandering the side of the road near Grand Junction, Colorado, bleeding from the head. Best friend was missing. And get this – the only word he said? “Monster.” 

Dean: Okay. Well, that sounds like something.

Sam: Yeah. So I thought we’d check it out, you and me.

Dean: What about Jack?

Sam: He’s uh, he’s catching up on all of my old fantasy DVDs –  _ Red Sonja _ ,  _ Beastmaster _ , uh,  _ Beastmaster II _ – you know, with the time-traveling ferrets.

Dean: Yeah. Wow, how you ever got laid, I’ll never know.

Sam: Yeah, tell me about it. So I was thinking we’d leave Jack behind.

Dean: Really?

Sam: Yeah. We’ll put up some extra warding. He’ll be fine. I mean, when’s the last time we worked a case, just you and me?

Dean: It’s been a while.

Sam: Exactly. So?

Dean nods approvingly and we cut to a scene of the Impala pulling up to the curb in front of a house. Sam and Dean exit the car dressed in Fed threads. Sam hands Dean a badge. Sam: Here

Dean opens it and checks the name

Dean: Agent Page? I thought you always liked to be Agent Page.

Sam: Yeah, well, changing it up.

The boys knock on the door and it is answered by Penny Raider, Shawn’s mother

Penny: May I help you?

Dean: Yeah, sorry to bother you, ma’am. [The boys show their badges] Agents Page and Plant. FBI.

Sam: We’re here to follow up on the incident with your son.

Penny: Well, the police have already been here. Shouldn’t you talk to them?

Sam: We did, but we’d like to talk with you as well. And Shawn.

Penny shifts back and forth nervously.

Dean: Something wrong?

Penny: Shawn, he….won’t talk. He can’t.

Sam: What do you mean?

Penny: The doctors say…he’s okay physically, that it’s psychological. You know, trauma, like he…he…saw some – saw something so…awful. God, I don’t even know what he was doing out that late.

We see Shawn, bandage over his left eye, in his bedroom intensely drawing. A knock at his door. Dean enters.

Dean: Shawn? Hey, I’m Dean. I heard you had a rough time. You wanna tell me about it?

Shawn does not look directly at Dean and continues his drawing. Dean notices the drawings which are of the bird-like masks the boys saw in the building. We cut to Sam and Penny in the kitchen having coffee.

Penny: And, uh, Evan, he’s still missing. Uh… He, Shawn, and their friend Mike Ramos, they’re inseparable.

Sam: So, has anyone spoken with Mike?

Penny: Everyone. He says he doesn’t know what happened, but…

Sam: But you don’t believe him.

Penny: [Shaking her head no] Those boys do everything together. I just…I just – I just don’t know.

Back in Shawn room, Dean is looking at the pictures Shawn has drawn.

Dean: What is that? A monster? Is that the one you told the cops about?

Shawn stops drawing briefly, indicating to Dean that he was correct.

Dean: You know…. I know what it’s like to see monsters. And I know that even when they’re gone, they never really go away. You see ‘em when you close your eyes. You see ‘em in your dreams. But you know what? Me and my brother, we’re the guys that stop the monsters. We’re the guys that scare them. But you gotta talk to me. 

It’s night time and we see Baby pulling into a parking garage for the Royal Towers Hotel.

Sam: [As the boys exit the car] So he didn’t say anything? 

Dean: Not a word. Whatever that kid saw, it messed him up.

Sam: Well I say we talk to the other friend, uh, Mike, first thing in the morning.

Dean: Sounds like a plan.

Sam: So, strip club?

Dean: Wait. Sorry. What?

Sam frowns as he says '' You know I can't remember the last time you've been to one ''. 

Dean blinks as he sighs saying '' Sam .. I haven't been to one since Amara ''. Sam eyes wide in shocked gulps sitting in a chair saying '' Dean what are you hiding ''. Dean looks at Sam going to lie when suddenly a fog enters his mind and he says '' When I entered the Fog we spoke she said .. said that were Bounded, Sam ''. Sam eyes blink as he curses and says '' You couldn't tell us that before '' Dean frowns and says '' I was ashamed Sam'' Sam growls and says '' Dean being bound means even if the Mark was removed unless you both were sent to her cage she would be free ''. Dean gasps as he says '' You mean I made it so she won ''. Sam nods and says '' We are lucky because God would have been confused and this wouldn't have even crossed his mind considering she could have bound herself to the earth ''. Dean gulps as he realizes '' He would have destroyed the Earth to stop her ''. Sam nods and says '' Your Pride could have cost the world ''. Dean leans his head down as Sam says '' and it explains why you can't ''. Dean frowns at Sam as he says '' Dean in the divine world Bound means Soul-bound in the eyes of God and Her you're Married ''. Dean chokes as Sam says '' I I have to go ''. Dean leans back shocked as Sam leaves.

Sam: Great. [Dean continues to snore loudly]

Sam gets dressed in his Fed threads, checks on Dean who is still snoring loudly, grab the keys to Baby and leaves the hotel room. Sam is now at a farm talking to Mike Ramos who is unloading bales of hay.

Sam: So, you don’t know where Shawn went that night?

Mike: No. I already told the cops.

Sam: Right. Of course. But the problem is, when something bad happens, we have to triple-check.

Mike: Anyway, I wasn’t with them.

Sam: “Them.” You weren’t with them. So Shawn was with somebody. Maybe your friend Evan?

Mike: I don’t know.

Sam: You know, I’d like to believe you, Mike, but, um… here’s the thing. You ever see that detective shows where whenever somebody lies, they dart their eyes to the side?

Mike: That’s a real thing?

Sam: Oh, yeah. So if there’s anything that you forgot to tell the police, I need you to tell me. [Mike is looking around nervously] Mike. Evan could be in danger.

Mike: [Scoffs] He’s not. He’s just hiding out somewhere. Evan is always pulling crap like this. It’s just a prank.

Sam: Okay, so what happened to Shawn, that’s a prank, too?

Mike: They, um, they were going to the old Meadows place, out on Nighthawk Drive.

Sam: Okay. How come?

Mike: Evan dared us to go, and… it was stupid and creepy, and I didn’t… I-I got scared. But Evan, Shawn… they’re gonna be okay, right?

Sam returns to the Hotel and sees Dean sitting at a poker table shaking his head he orders lunch and eats it seeing Dean bankrupt the others laughing as Dean convince everyone in the Hotel to play. Sam sits shocked as Sam Made a million dollars in one day and not a single person was upset. Sam blinks at that and says'' Really Brother did you make a deal ''. Dean blinks laughing shaking his head as Sam's phone ring Sam: Hello? Penny. What happened?

We next see Penny in Shawn’s bedroom talking with the boys.

Penny: I don’t know. Shawn had a bad dream. I checked on him. I… It seemed like he was getting better. I went back to my room, but it got a little cold, [Sam shoots a knowing look at Dean] so I thought Shawn must have opened a window. But when I came back in to close it, he was just… gone.

Dean looks at the drawings on Shawn’s desk and picks one up. The boys are now exiting the Raider house.

Dean: This is on me, man. I saw how messed up Shawn was. I should’ve pushed him harder.

Sam: We don’t know he’s dead, all right. Penny said it got cold, so it could be a ghost.

Dean: Yeah, but what’s a ghost doing, showing up at a kid’s place? It’s not like Shawn was dragging a body around.

Sam: According to the reports, Meadows was cremated. So maybe his spirit is tied to something else, an object… 

Dean: So, what, Shawn took something from the house?

Sam: It’s possible.

Dean: All right, where’s the kid now?

Sam: Well, Meadows “treated” [quotey fingers again] the victims at his house. So if this is him, maybe that’s where he took Shawn.

The boys get into Baby in unison and we see Baby’s tires as she speeds off.

It is night time when we see Baby pull up in front of the Meadows Mental Health Center. The boys are in their hunting gear as they enter the house, calling for Shawn.

Dean: Shawn? Shawn, you in here? [Sam drops the duffle bag in the background]

Sam: [Switching on the EMF meter it starts warbling] Oh, dude. Check this out. A ghost.

Dean: [Calmly] Sam.

Sam turns out of the way and we see the man in the bird-mask holding the whirring drill.

Dean: What’s up, Doc? 

The masked man hits Sam, only to be thrown backward as he starts lightning up as Sam body glows and white light erupts from him causing the Masked Man to shake as he screams and vanishes. 

Dean goes to scream at the thing inside of his brother when Sam falls to the ground blinking he runs over when he's suddenly set upon coughing as Smoke comes from his hands and hits the room causing the room to blur as the last thing he sees is Souls being sent to their resting place.

Dean and Sam awaken to Billie saying '' We need to talk ''.

Gabriel appears in a castle blinking he says '' What the Hell ''. Shaking his head he created illusions builders the moment they were created he says '' Go Build and Modern this area ''. The Builders bow as Gabriel says '' Wish I could create buildings myself but nope that's Lucifer's power.'' Gabriel sighs as he creates land that flies teleporting it into the air in ten different locations he creates more builders each of them making a palace and cities on each of the floating islands smirking he creates copies of each of the lands and enlarged each of the lands placing a barrier around the separate lands he changes each to a certain Habit then placing them inside of a different reality the connecting the realities to this one and each other he created lands for the gods to rule from after that he turns and connects this Castle to each of the realms. Shaking his head he creates illusions for the monsters of every Pagan religion then he feels Lucifer's arrival the moment Lucifer appeared Gabriel says '' Luci the Monsters I just created I need you to give them Life and Souls ''. Nodding Lucifer disappears for a moment then reappears with souls starting the work of placing the souls into each of the illusions and making them real Gabriel froze watching Lucifer work. Gabriel says '' Have you found out which of the Monsters will return ''. Lucifer nods as he says '' forty percent of the monsters in purgatory I will bring back then I will create new alphas from the old and make them the originals ''. Gabe nods getting to work on his side . 

Michael and Raphael land in heaven causing it to instantly stabilize which caught the other angels attention. Blinking the angels head in that direction only to cry out in joy feeling something they had not felt in ages the power of two archangels screaming in joy they ran into the throne room which they immediately notice that Michael and Raphael stood in Namoi knowing they stood no chance bow her head as Michael stood and said '' I have returned and am not pleased''. Murmurs from the angels as Michael says '' Since my banishment to the cage you seem to think it meant you could go to war ''. What surprise them is that Michael looks at Raphael who sighs and says '' I have already given you my piece in which you gave me to The Archangel of Punishment ... Lucifer ( He said when the other Angels look confused ) Who punish me per his duty to eternity with no authority in heaven except my duties ''. Michael bows his head at that and says '' And As the Archangel of Punishment when Lucifer speaks in punishment he speaks with the will of God ''. The angels all froze realizing that Lucifer could be serving God even now. Michael says '' But enough of that we have come to fix Heaven ''. Namoi bows her head and asks '' What is our orders ''. 

Michael smirks and grabs his father throne which was moved he places the throne near the wall and then summons a throne which he set in and says '' First announcement the Archangels all stand together ''. Gasps as they realize the Archangels stood as one as Michael says '' I shall reorder heaven but it is Lucifer who shall repopulate and fix angels wings ''. Tears in their eyes as Dumah says '' Lucifer can fix our wings ''. Michael smiles gently and says '' Yes as the Lightbringer Lucifer has the ability to multiple Light and divine ''. Dumah bows her in happiness that their wings will return . Michael turn cold and says '' But many things will change as of Now Heaven is at War and Know that Father is at this moment preparing for his return ''. Eyes wide as Michael growls and says '' Every angel prepare for Heaven itself will be different ''. Michael stands and summons his wings which turns to flames making the other angels stare in shock as Michael says '' So we begin ''. 


	10. Angels reborn and Lucifer fix heaven

Lucifer looking around at the souls he sent out becoming the monsters in mythology smiling sighing he turns to Gabriel who was watching in wonder turning to face Lucifer '' Brother this is mighty work I thank you ''. Lucifer nods and says '' I must go brother and prepare to bring back our dead siblings ''. Gabriel nods in thanks as he says '' This is how it should be Michael and Raphael in Heaven while us on earth ''. Lucifer smiles and says ''And with my connection to hell in my throne I don't need to return with my throne I can allow Dagon and Lillith to rule while I wait for Sam to grow into his role as the Boy King becoming the third mayor ''. Gabriel frowns in sadness '' Luci I know your history but does he truly deserve hell ''. Lucifer sighs and says '' No ... Okay, I will make it where he is one of the angels called guardian angels and I'll make him the commander of them ''. Gabriel nods as the Guardians will answer the prayers of those about to be Murder, Rape, Kidnapped, any other crime ''. Lucifer frowns and says '' Knowing him he will want to heal the sick so I will have Raphael appear and work with a few humans on sickness ''. Gabriel frowns and says '' Pestlince won't like that ''. Lucifer smirks and says '' I will have him just create new illness that Raphael needs to cure ''. Gabriel smirks at that for Raphael will love the challenge then he asks '' What about the horsemen War and Famine ''. Lucifer sighs and says '' The Levithan I am having Famine deal with them and since ..'' Gabriel eyes wide '' are always hungry Famine will have a feast that lasts forever ''. Lucifer smirks and says '' and with that, all Castiel has to deal with is the worse of the monsters and demons while he has an army of Redeemable demons and Angels that return when they die ''. Gabriel nods at that and asks '' How long does he have to stay down there ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' I'm going to make it if he leaves for more then two months then monsters will be able to escape ''. Gabriel smiles and says '' Won't he just stay then ''. Lucifer chuckles and says '' No because I will make it where he has to spend 9 months down there before he needs to recharge by returning ''. Gabriel frowns '' 9 what about the last month ''. Lucifer smiles '' Oh That is where Castiel hunts on earth ''. Gabriel shrugs at that agreeing to that while Lucifer waves to begin that part of his job while Gabriel was smirking at the fact that Castiel will be punished for his crimes while he also can see the reward. Gabriel shakes his head in a good mood as he remembers that Castiel dies he will just return to Purgatory body and if he dies in Purgatory he will be brought back within ten days. 

  
Lucifer humming as he watches Famine heal and appears in Purgatory watching he watches Levithans attack and Famine feed on them in a constant cycle he feeds only for the Levithans to heal instantly and reattack. Lucifer smirks as he watches Famine heal and become a strong man that will forever feed on the millions of leviathans. Lucifer creates a barrier trapping Famine and the leviathans making it where only his power can leave only humans to start fixing their problems. Lucifer looks at Purgatory and creates cities where Crowley and Castiel can rule while constantly fighting against the threat of Evil monsters for eternity. Lucifer disappears with a laugh. 

Crowley appears from his hiding place as he realizes the leviathans won't be a problem looking at the cities he sighs as he thinks to himself ( I never should have made myself an enemy ) Crowley walks into the palace and smiles as he sees a portal going to enter he froze as the portal shrinks and he couldn't go through pausing he sees a note that activates '' CROWLEY I LUCIFER DECIDED TO BE MERCIFUL YOU ARE BOUND TO PURGATORY FOREVER INSTEAD OF DEATH REJOICE FOR YOU WILL LIVE FOREVER ... HELL, YOU CAN EVEN RETURN TO EARTH FOR A MONTH A YEAR ... OF COURSE, IF YOU DIE ON EARTH YOU WILL JUST RETURN TO PURGATORY ''. Crowley's eyes wide stiffen up as he realizes Lucifer won and seeing there's two he now knows the fate of one of the team free will. Crowley froze as ten of thousands appear near him while Abaddon appears and says '' These demons are sentenced to spend the next hundred years in purgatory for crimes against Lucifer under your command and me as second ''. Crowley blinks at that he has a knight slowly a smile appears and he says '' Adaddon your first order is trained me some knights ''. Abaddon nods with a sigh as Crowley smirks at this idea '' Oh and have the demons take over some of the monsters releasing the humans ''. Abaddon frowns as Crowley says '' Oh and bring them to the cities alive and unharmed they will be my citizens ''. Abaddon blinks at the fact that Crowley is setting himself up to be King sighing at the fact she is forced to promising to never betray Lucifer she begins her task while Crowley walks through his castle thinking this is just like earth but here he and whoever ruling beside him will be the overall rulers of here smiling he thinks there is worse when light appears and Castiel appears. Crowley screams as he realizes who he will rule beside '' FUCKIN HELL ''. 

Lucifer laughing at this smiles at Billie who was sighing at the fact that she just told Sam and Dean Castiel's fate and the future threat. Lucifer shrugs and says '' Bye Death ''. Laughing Lucifer flies to heaven ''. Billie growls at him sighing at the fact Lucifer is her contact to heaven. Shrugging Billie grabs a beer and gets drunk.

  
Dean and Sam wake up tears in their eyes Dean '' EVERY TIME WE THINK WE WON WE LEARN THAT GOD OR SOMEONE STARTS THE ACOPLYPSEE NOW LUCIFER BACK AS ARE ALL THE ARCHANGELS BUT NOW THEY STAND TOGETHER AND OH THERE'S A WAR THAT WILL LAST FOREVER AND CAS IS IN PURGATORY WHERE HE IS CHARGED WITH CROWLEY TO KEEP THE WORSE OF PURGATORY CREATURES DOWN THERE ''. 

Sam wipes his face saying   
'' At least he has two months off a year ''.   
Dean sighing says '' I need a drink ''.   
Sam nods at that as Dean looks at him and says '' I'm sorry about ''.   
Sam laughs '' I'm the boy- king and I will spend my eternity either in hell or heaven as one of the hell leaders or Heaven's guardian ''. Dean nods and says '' And hey you're lucky it turns out my feelings for Amara are permanently and I will be her mate so for eternity I will be with her ''. Sam nods laughing '' And we thought we could ever win ''. Dean sighing '' I hate God ''. Sam nods as they leave back to their car where Castiel will work a case before returning to purgatory. 

Lucifer flying to the garden growls at the state shaking his head he sits and focuses on bringing back Joshua. 

Ten minutes later Joshua appears gasping at the state. For the Garden had yellow trees flowers and they were dying. Gasping Joshua looks at Lucifer eyes wide as Lucifer was sending healing energy out trying to fix as much of the garden as possible growling he opens his eyes and says '' I'll have Michael aid me ''. Joshua shock watches as Michael appears only to aid in healing but more shocking the garden was healing Joshua sighs and uses his power as the angel of the garden to send out his grace healing the rest smiling Joshua says '' it is at the point where I can fix it but I need some aid ''. Lucifer and Michael look at each other when Lucifer says '' We could use those committing lesser crimes to serve under Joshua until penance is served ''. Michael nods making Joshua frowns as Lucifer starts the process of bringing the other angels back. Joshua sitting down looks at Michael and says '' Can you tell me what is going on ''. Michael sighs and says ''It's a long story ''.   
Joshua smiles patiently '' I have time ''.

Moments later White Light appears from Lucifer suddenly on angel radio the sounds of Angels returning is heard then the light spreads becoming a cloud as Lucifer looks up his eyes Glowing White as Souls in heaven are chosen becoming the new types of Angels while existing angels are given their wings back and powers that match their personality. Michael gulping as he senses his father in Lucifer closing his eyes he realizes why Lucifer is God's favorite Lucifer is a version of God. Michael tearing up as the light embraces Michael and Joshua making them light up in joy as Heaven heals and their plans for heaven are put in place.   
An hour later Lucifer eyes falter and disappear coughing he leans over and coughs up Black dust. Michael feeling the black dust looks at Joshua who whispers '' Darkness ''. Lucifer gets to his feet shakily only for Michael to steady him and Lucifer says '' I guess I'm out I'll see you in a month bro ''. Michael frowns as Lucifer turns a ring on his finger and disappears. Michael blinks as Lucifer appears in his castle where he passes out. 

Michael leaning back   
'' Well I guess we have to pick up the slack ''.   
Nodding Joshua watches as Michael leaves the garden heading back to the throne room . 

  



	11. Castiel return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter in the series back to 8000 next

exterior, the alleyway from the end of 13.05, Sam and Dean beside the Impala, and Cas waiting for them by the phone booth]  
DEAN: Cas, is that really you?  
SAM: No. You're – you're dead.  
CASTIEL: Yeah, I was. But then I… annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back.  
SAM: I don't even know what to say.  
DEAN: I do. Welcome home, pal.  
[Dean embraces Cas, and then Sam hugs Cas]  
CASTIEL: How long was I gone?  
DEAN: Too damn long.  
SAM: Where were you? In Heaven?  
CASTIEL: No. No, I was in the Empty.  
DEAN: Really?  
CASTIEL: Apparently, it's where angels and demons go when they die.  
SAM: What was it like?  
CASTIEL: Well, it's dark and...nothing.  
[we see scenes from 13.04, of Cas’s experiences in the Empty]  
CASTIEL: It's like...nothing. I was sleeping, and then I heard a voice that said my name, and I woke up. I thought you… had done something.  
DEAN: No, we… we didn't even think we could bring you back.  
SAM: So who was it? Chuck – uh, God?  
CASTIEL: No. No, he has no power in the Empty.  
DEAN: Well, then, who does?  
SAM: Jack.

[Interior, the bunker’s library, Jack is typing away at his laptop when Dean and Sam enter.]  
JACK: How'd it go?  
DEAN: Well…   
SAM: Jack, um…   
JACK: What's wrong?  
CASTIEL: Hello, Jack.  
JACK: Castiel?  
CASTIEL: [Sighs] Yeah, it's me.  
JACK: No. We burned your body, and what's burned stays dead. How...  
DEAN: Well, that's the question we've been askin'.  
SAM: Jack… did you, uh… Did you bring Cas back?

Jack smiles and says ''I wanted him back well Chaos you God's father he was the one who told me I had that power so he had Lucifer teach me how to use my powers ''.

Red Face Castiel goes to speak when suddenly Dean says '' Well your father did a good thing ... did he say why God's Father wanted Castiel back ''? Paling at that Castiel listens as Jack nods and sits back down crossing his legs and says '' Yes there's a war coming and the balance was broken so he Brought Castiel back to rule Purgatory alongside the demon Crowley they are hereby charged to rule Purgatory in Heaven's name ''.   
Jack stands with a little broken smile and lets his wings out making Sam and Dean eyes go wide at the visible wings when Jack disappears with a flap of his wings ''. Gasping Castiel falls into his chair and says '' Explain ''.


	12. Castiel punishment comes to fruitation and new monsters are created

Sipping his beer Castiel sits while draining his fifteen bottle after the news he just received ... The Archangels are back as are every angel and demon and if that wasn't bad enough their is a war of such epic proportion that it will last until seven worlds exist meaning they need to capture the other worlds and add it to theirs to keep their existence but he was useless because he was charged with ruling Purgatory and the creatures in that world meaning he would be an archangel in every sense of the word exchange for ruling every Purgatory that is adding to it grabbing another bottle he remembers the Empty laugh as it said that he would beg to returned and it seems it could be right shaking his head Castiel drunken stands and stumbles his way into bed.

A Week earlier  
Three days ago, a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold at a pawn shop. But when they went to authenticate it, they found out that it'd been buried with its owner… 20 years ago. And when they checked out the grave, it was empty. Which means… the dead are rising in Dodge City, Kansas.

Now   
♪ [Cowboy music plays as a dreamy expression crosses Dean's face. Cas glances up as if he heard the music as well, and Dean looks down to hide his smile… Jack glances between the two of them, confused.]  
SAM: Right. O-or maybe it's a-a grave robbery, but…  
JACK: Oh.  
DEAN: Yeah, but we should probably check it out.

Castiel takes a breath '' And me ''.

Dean slaps him on the back '' We all go ''.

Castiel frowns '' What about purgatory ''.

Dean grins '' Weren't you listening to you just need to go down three months then you get two weeks off before the trouble ''.

Freezing Castiel smiles and says '' Oh ok this is what will happen I Will leave after this case and be back as soon as I can ok ''.

Stiffing Dean slaps Castiel on the back as he heads to his car.

Jack stares at the Dean as he was leaving then he watches Castiel beam as he strolls into the armory to gather his angel blade and a gun.

Spinning around Jack looks at Sam and asks '' I thought that he didn't want him to go ''.

Sam sighs as he states '' Dean doesn't handle his feelings the same way so he expresses himself different him slapping Cas in the back was him telling Cas he'll miss him but he's the right angel for the job ''.

Jack ohs his understanding and states '' Oh ok well ... let's start on the case. ''

Sam smirks at the familiar greeting by Jack as he readies his bag to go as he calls ''Jack lets take a different car to let Cas and Dean make up time ''.

[At the Stampede Motel in Dodge City, TFW 2.0 finds their room]  
DEAN: All right, this is supposed to be the best room in the joint.  
[Dean unlocks the door, and switches on the light]  
DEAN: Oh, ho! The Wild Bill suite.  
[Dean laughs as he looks around at all the cowboy decor, horse paintings, horns, antlers, animal heads, and photos of famous old west figures]  
SAM: Wow.  
[Sam, Cas, and Jack are more bewildered than impressed, but Dean's having the time of his life]  
DEAN: Pretty cool, right? Dude! Check it out, check it out, check it out. Clay Allison – gunfighter extraordinaire, right? And, uh, Curly Bill Brocius, which – now, now, now, a little fun fact here – was killed by Wyatt Earp himself. Not kidding. Johnny Ringo, Billy the Kid. Oh, look!  
JACK [in an aside to Castiel]: He really likes cowboys.  
DEAN: [boops a stuffed buffalo head on the nose] Hey, big guy. How you doin'? That's… What's going on, Calamity Jane?  
CASTIEL [to Jack]: Yes. Yes, he does.  
DEAN: Doc Holliday! Hey-oh! This is awesome. All right, I say quick shower, steak dinner, and then tomorrow, we hit up the cemetery.  
SAM: Sounds like a plan.  
[A set of swinging saloon doors creak as Dean goes to the bedroom and we hear him call out from the next room]  
DEAN: Oh, yes! Stirrup hangers!  
JACK [to Cas]: You can have the couch if you want. I don't sleep much.  
CASTIEL: I don't sleep at all.

[interior, the Wild Bill Suite, bedroom, Sam enters as Dean’s unpacking]  
SAM: Still can't believe you brought your own hat.  
DEAN: Well, I can't believe you didn't.  
SAM: You're in a good mood, huh?  
DEAN: Yeah. And?  
SAM: Nothing. No, no, I-I-I just, uh… you've been having a rough go, so it's… it's good to see you smile.  
DEAN: Well, I said I needed a big win. We got Cas back. That's a pretty damn big win.  
SAM: Yeah. Fair enough.

Graveyard an explosion is heard as the ground opens and from the graves the dead rise moaning and groaning

CASTIEL: Jack, your mother, she believed that you would do amazing things. She said that you would change the world for the better. And now, looking at you, talking to you, I know that she was right, that we were right. Kelly would be so proud of you.  
[The laptop beeps, drawing Jack's attention. He types something in and it beeps again, turning the laptop to show Cas what he's found]  
JACK: Oh, wow. I'll go tell them.  
CASTIEL: Jack. Jack!  
[Jack jumps up and rushes to wake up Dean, while Cas attempts to stop him. Jack taps Dean's shoulder anyway, as Cas rushes into the room]  
JACK: Dean? Dean?  
CASTIEL: Jack, I wouldn't do that!  
DEAN: Aah!  
[Dean wakes up violently, pulling a gun from beneath his pillow and aiming it at Jack]  
JACK: No, no, no! Dean, it's me. It's me.  
[Cas stands by the swinging saloon doors in resignation]  
DEAN: Ah, hey. Who's making me a coffee?  
[Dean relaxes and lays back down]

[Sometime later, after sunrise, Dean pours coffee into a mug in the motel room and shuffles over to slump down on the sofa and slurp his coffee as he wakes up]  
CASTIEL: I told you. He's an angry sleeper. Like a bear.  
SAM: Okay, so "code three" means an officer down. Looks like the victim was–  
JACK: Covered in bite marks. Like from a zombie.  
DEAN: Or anything else that has teeth.  
SAM: All right, change of plans. Jack and I will hit the graveyard. You and Cas hit up the crime scene.

Dean and Cas drive up to the crime scene along the highway where Carl was killed and park a short distance away. They remain in the car, Cas wearing a cowboy hat with a hat band advertising their motel, and discuss their strategy.]  
DEAN: All right, listen, these Dodge City cops aren't likely to trust big city folks, so we're gonna have to blend.  
CASTIEL: Which is why you're making me wear this absurd hat.  
DEAN: It's not that bad. Well, actually, yeah, it kind of is. Hang on. [Dean reaches over and removes the hatband and tosses it in the back seat] All right. That's better.  
CASTIEL: Is it?  
DEAN: [sighs] Yeah. Look, just act like you're from Tombstone, okay?  
CASTIEL: The city?  
DEAN: The movie. With Kurt Russell? I made you watch it.  
CASTIEL: Yeah, yeah. Yeah. The one with the guns and tuberculosis. [in a deep cowboy voice] "I'm your Huckleberry."  
DEAN: Yeah, exactly. Well, it's good to have you back, Cas. All right, follow my lead. We'll fit right in.

[As they exit the car, Dean puts on his own cowboy hat, and we see his cowboy boots. They walk in slow motion together toward the crime scene as Steve Miller's "Space Cowboy" plays]  
♪ I told you 'bout living in the U.S. of A. ♪ ♪ Don't you know that I'm a gangster of love? ♪ ♪ I'm a space cowboy ♪ ♪ Bet you weren't ready for that ♪  
[They pass someone investigating the crime scene]  
CASTIEL: Howdy, pardner.  
DEAN: Who's in charge here?  
[The officer points out the person in charge]  
CASTIEL: Much obliged.  
♪ I'm sure you know where it's at ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ♪  
DEAN: Sheriff Phillips?  
Suddenly the body moves and sheriff Phillips screams '' Phil .. the dead sat up and bit into his leg making Phillips screams as his body rapid decays and he transforms in an atom second roaring the two move attacking.  
Eyes wide Dean grabs Cas and runs back to the Impala and opens the trunk grabbing a shotgun and pistol then he hears moaning behind him and spins and shots causing the one behind him to fall. Eyes wide Dean screams '' Cas we have to go ''. Turning to go he sees Castiel smiting a Zombie and stabbing the other with his blade which the zombie roar and disintegrate eyes wide Castiel quickly gets in with Dean right behind him and spins around causing the trunk to close as they head out. Gasping Dean screams '' WHAT THE HELL IS THE WALKING DEAD REAL NOW ''.

Castiel's eyes were wide as he answers '' it seems so ... Dean, I could feel it they belong in Purgatory ''.

Dean gulps and asks '' Cas does that mean you have to return now ''.

Shaking his head Castiel answers '' No this is spread in ten cities I'll need to ward the area to keep the monsters trap then we need to get rid of them all and only then can I go to Purgatory ''.

Nodding Dean throws Cas a phone and yells '' Tell our Hunter friends the problem so we can get it handled ''.

with a nod, Castiel starts making calls while Dean calls Sam who was on his way to the graveyard and immediately spins the car back around heading to the police station to take control of the situation.

Police station  
1 hour later

Jack's eyes were wide as he states '' What the hell are these things they don't seem like zombies ''.

Sam a little pale replies '' I don't know these are new''.

Jack's eyes turn to gold as he sends a small wave of power emptying the station shaking his head Jack feels a small decrease in power taking a breath he enters the station with Sam right next to him with his Pistol in one hand and a dagger in the other breathing deeply Sam enters the sheriff station and was brown away in front of him were the bodies of ten citizens along with an a infant gasping Sam points the pistol and shots the ten citizens before the child was bitten eyes wide he runs over and checks it sighing in relief he sees it was only knock out noticing a bump he yells '' Jack do you think you can do something ''. Nodding Jack walks over and allows a beam of light to blast from his hand spreading over the infant healing it smiling he turns to Sam who was stunned shaking himself out of it he pulls out his phone and calls Dean yelling '' Dean I have a child I need to take it out of here do you think you and Cas can handle yourself for the next three or four days ''. getting a yes Sam looks at Jack and asks '' Do you want to come with or stay ''. Thinking Jack answers '' I'll go ''. Nodding Sam race out to one of the police cars while Jack yells '' Wait I'll find the other children and send it to you ''. Eyes wide Sam watches Jack disappear and teleport back with a thousand kids who were asleep and Jack says '' The adults are dead ''. swallowing hard Sam nods as he gets into his car as he puts the small children in frowning Jack says I'll teleport you to the hospital in the large city next to us then in five minutes you'll teleport back ''. Nodding Sam gets in his car as he sees Jack spread his hands and send gold waves over the car then Jack does just that.

Sam gasps as they appear in a hospital parking lot sighing he pulls out his Gun and shivers as the gold hits him knowing he has ten seconds he shots ten times and disappears.

The Hospital staff laughs at a joke one made when the gun went off falling down they wait a few minutes then the cops inside run out then yelling a cop runs back in '' THERE IS A CAR FULL OF CHILDREN GET OUT HERE ''.

Running out the doctors were stunned at a gun on the ground with children in a police car eyes wide the cops look all around shaking themselves the doctors screams for aid

One of the cops puts on gloves and checks the gun sighing he notices the sign it was the gun.

Reappearing in the station Sam as though summoned right back to the same spot making Sam groan in discomfort when blue lights appear around town shivering pales as he realizes Cas is putting up wards trapping the dead in this town sighing enters the station whispering '' No escape ''.

As Sam was entering the station. in the sky, hundreds of meteors appear.  
Cas snapping up looks at the sky and groans making Dean turn and questions '' What's up ''. Castiel takes a breath and replies '' As you know I have been volunteer to rule Purgatory ''. Dean still confused asks '' So what''. Castiel groans in annoyance '' Well it seems that the Archangels and Grandpa I guess have decided to send Angels who don't fit their mold to me as Angels of Purgatory ''. Eyes wide Dean looks at the Meteors as they hit the ground and he sees wings surprised he listens to Cas who murmurs '' They are being sent to the other locations ''. Eyes Wide Dean asks '' Do you think you can order them to rescue the humans if they can ''. Nodding Castiel smirks as he answers '' Already done ''. With glee Dean watches as the angels move around town ''. Suddenly Castiel's face becomes one of terror as he screams '' Fuck no ''. Dean jumping stares and groans as he asks '' What ''. Castiel sighs as he answers '' The dead apparently if more then a hundred attack an angel the angel can be killed ''. Sighing Castiel says '' Crap okay Dean the moment the last death in this town is dead I'll need to head straight to Purgatory ''. Eyes wide Dean nods as he asks '' Is the angel down there ''. Nodding Cas says face pain '' Yes I crap Dean I'm sorry the wards when this town is clear will send you to the bunker for a week then it will send you and any ally you want to the next town ''.

Dean sighs as he asks '' You going to Purgatory now ''. Nodding Castiel smiles as he says '' Hey this may be a good thing if I do this right I'll be able to take a week off a month until the summer months I may be able to stay up here that time ''.

Dean grunts his approval as Castiel flaps his new wings heading to Purgatory. Dean whispers '' Bye Cas ''.


	13. Clearing a town

Purgatory   
Crowley breathing heavily as he shrugs his green blade into the Levitheans gut gasping he looks at his demons her were surrounding him standing tall Crowley feels a demon's bloodlust inside of him quill as he fed it look over he looks at his Knight Adaddon thinking for a second he yells '' Adaddon I have an order for you ''. Growling Adaddon looks up at the salesman and feels the shame at being forced to serve Crowley for another hundred years and promising to never disobey Lucifer or let him be trapped and try to take his position again sighing she calls '' Yes my liege ''. Smirking knowing the pain she must be in Crowley says '' I want you to make Knights for Purgatory and I want them to be the best of all my demons ''. Bowing Abaddon says '' I obey your will ''. Abaddon looks over the demons in hell that we're in this battle of Demons against the monsters who were organizing against them when Thunder rocks the skies Stiffing and bringing out their weapons they watch as a angel falls into the pits gasping Abaddon was stunned while Crowley smiles at the power he will gain if he gets the angel to serve him when multiple booms rock Purgatory a thousand angels land in hell when the place lights up and Crowley stares at his equal in purgatory Castiel the Archangel of Purgatory to his Archdemon of Purgatory facing him Crowley says '' Hello fellow ruler fancy seeing you here ''. Eyes wide Castiel gulps as he says '' we must speak ''. Nodding Crowley says firmly '' Yes we should ''. Turning Crowley has Castiel follow Castiel towards the Palace frowning Castiel states '' I'm going to create a castle for myself and rule from there this could be the place we meet up if we have a meeting ''. Crowley frowns for a moment then asks '' Why this place ''. Castiel grimaces as he answers '' This is the middle of Purgatory ''. Eyes wide Crowley replies '' Crap I didn't know that ''. Thinking for a moment Crowley says '' Okay Angel mind having Half of your angels stay to protect this place I'll do the same ''. An eyebrow rose Castiel says '' Done ''. Crowley sighs in relief as he replies '' I'll do the same and when Abaddon is done training Knights I'll send her ''. Castiel chokes and as he asks '' Abaddon is alive ''. Crowley chuckles without any mirth as he says '' Oh boy you and the Winchesters are so far behind the times ''. Castiel growls as Crowley finally arrive at the entrance to the palace and they start climbing the steps. Castiel looks around as he walks up the steps and notices the wards and sigils on the ground which makes flying impossible in the city. Grinning Castiel watches as two demons open the door of the throne room entering he sees two thrones Crowley grins as he says '' Come we have much to discuss''. 

Dean pants as he shoves his knife into A Wright's brain gasping he points at the building in front of him which has the much-needed supplies. The fifteen hunters that went with him nod as they slowly come up to the front of the door and get on either side Dean holds up his hand and counts down as he picks the lock on the door hearing the click he waits as The hunters get in position opening the door slowly they here growling and snarling from the beasts. Silently as they could the ten split up by five with one set watching the doors and windows as while as guarding their back. Dean walks with a purpose as he brings up his Pistol and checks the ammo then brings up his M641 and smirks as he checks the gun over grinning he equips the silencer to the front of his M641 and slowly walks up the stairs with his company of four who follow Dean up the stairs stopping in a moment he holds up the stop sign and checks a door nodding he enters with one of the men following in with the three others guarding his back Dean trembles as he opens a closet door and sighs as a Child Wright walks out sighing in sadness he pulls up the gun and shots the head killing it in a second. The Man with him nods at Dean as Dean searches the room and clears out a Pistol and some ammo along with a few wires and batteries. Sighing Dean turns to the other men and walks out only for a door to boost open and a hundred Wrights come out jumping back the five pull up their guns and start firing as the hundred of Wrights were bunch up and slower as they pile up each shot killing another wright growling one makes it to the five and Dean kicks it in the knee causing it to fall to its knee as its bone snaps and stabs a blade into its head-turning to the others he smiles as he sees them unharm. 

On the ground Shots are firing as five of them were overrun by a army of thousand Wrights turning Dante shots one on the side only for one to grab him grunting Dante spins and stabs it through its head only for one to come up behind him and take a bite through his neck Screaming Dante falls and quickly turns only for his partner to shoot him. 

White light pours from the sky and pours into Dante as he gasps alive and neck heals smiling he lets his eyes turn Blue and summons his angel blade and fights the Wrights smiting and stabbing constantly. The Other Hunters joyfully join Dante stunned at the fact that heaven made him an angel Suddenly Dante is grabbed but his nature as an angel allowed his wings to appear killing Wright who grabbed him panting Dante fills the drain on his powers as multiple wrights swarm him he YELLS '' SHUT YOUR EYES ''. BRINGING UP HIS LIGHT DANTE BLASTS THE WRIGHTS TO DUST. Gasping Dante falls to his knees as he says '' Good their dead ''. Passing out Lauren his wife growls as she grabs him and drags him through the house as Dean was passing the supplies to the cars. Turning Dean groans as he sees Dante sighing he says ''Put him in the back of the Truck ''. Grinning does so with the others quickly getting the stuff from the Store sighing Dean pulls up his phone and calls Sam '' Hey Sam We clear the North, South, and East of this town how is West ''. 

Screaming on the other line then hanging up 

White light bursts in the area causing Dean to fall as the ground shakes Eyes Wide Dean screams '' SAM !''


End file.
